Jalousie Mortelle
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver et Félicity sont ensemble, ils ont eu le coup de foudre, mais pour être avec elle, Oliver a du rompre avec son ex... Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà notre nouvelle fic à Dcasimir et moi même !**

 **On espère qu'elle va vous plaire, merci à Parker pour l'idée, elle est géniale !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je rentre dans la chambre doucement, le soleil se lève à peine, je souris en voyant celle que j'aime étendue sur notre lit, elle est totalement nue suite à notre nuit passionnée, notre dernière nuit ici dans ce pays. Je m'allonge près d'elle et me contente de la regarder. Ses cheveux blonds reposent sur l'oreiller alors qu'elle a les bras en dessous, sa tête me fait face et ses yeux sont fermés, elle est si belle quand elle dort.

Déjà deux mois que nous sommes à Bali alors que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trois mois seulement. Je souris en repensant à cette superbe journée. J'ai eu un soucis informatique et je suis allé la trouver, elle m'a aidé et on a discuté un long moment sans s'en rendre compte... Je suis tombé amoureux, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible de tomber amoureux au premier regard mais c'est ce qui m'est arrivé... Et elle m'a assuré que elle aussi. Ça n'a pas été facile de la convaincre parce que je sortais avec quelqu'un avant, et ça faisait longtemps même. Félicity refusait de me voir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas briser mon couple, mais c'était elle que je voulais, plus que tout. J'ai parlé à Laurel, mon ex, je lui ai dit que tout était fini. Elle ne l'a pas bien pris, mais alors pas du tout, elle m'a dit qu'elle me ferait souffrir et qu'elle briserait mon nouveau couple. Je n'ai pas écouté d'avantage, je suis allé trouver Félicity et quand je l'ai vu en larmes quand elle m'a ouvert la porte, ça m'a brisé le cœur, à un point pas possible. Je l'air prise dans mes bras et lui ai donné un baiser, notre premier baiser, elle y a répondu avant de me repousser en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire souffrir en me forçant à quitter Laurel... Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà rompu, que c'était elle que je voulais, et c'est ce que je veux toujours. On a passé notre première nuit ensemble et ce fut mieux que tout ce que j'avais connu. Quelques jours plus tard je lui ai parlé de Bali, je lui ai dit que je voulais commencer notre histoire en nous forgeant de merveilleux souvenirs tout en apprenant à nous connaître.

Je lui ai dit tout ce que je pouvais sur moi, je lui ai parlé de ma famille, de mes amis, de Laurel, je pense lui avoir tout dit de moi et si je pense avoir oublié quelque chose, je lui dirais. Je l'aime et je veux que mon avenir se forge avec elle, avec personne d'autre. Elle aussi m'a parlé et même si on ne se connaît que depuis trois mois, j'ai l'impression de la connaître mieux que je ne connais quiconque.

Je caresse doucement son dos et elle remue doucement dans son sommeil, elle ouvre les yeux et m'offre son plus beau sourire. Je me penche vers elle et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit et passe ses bras autour de moi avant de m'attirer au dessus d'elle. Je l'embrasse délicatement pendant quelques minutes avant de me reculer.

 _\- Prête à rentrer mon amour ?_

Elle baisse les yeux et tourne la tête, je me remets sur le côté et pose une main sur sa joue.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle essuie ses yeux, elle allait pleurer, et je refuse de voir ses larmes couler.

 _\- C'est juste... Que j'ai vécu deux mois de bonheur absolu... Je t'aime tellement... Je ne pensais pas ça possible. J'ai l'impression de toujours t'avoir connu... Mais on va rentrer et..._

Je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes et la serre contre moi, je force l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'accorde sans attendre, nos langues se caressent doucement, tendrement, nos lèvres dansent l'une contre l'autre, ses bras sont passés autour de mon cou, je sens mon désir pour elle monter de plus en plus mais je ne peux pas, pas tant qu'elle doute autant. Je m'éloigne d'elle à regret et j'entends bien qu'elle n'est pas contente de mon éloignement.

 _\- On avait besoin de ces deux mois, pour nous connaître, pour nous découvrir... Je ne regrette rien et oui on va rentrer... Mais non, rien ne va changer parce que je t'aime. Certes on va devoir faire face à tout ceux qu'on a laissé sans prévenir... Mais je serais là pour toi..._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, je l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres avant de les faire glisser le long de son cou.

 _\- Ne doute pas... Je t'en pris._

Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues et me fait relever vers son visage, ses lèvres attrapent les miennes fougueusement, je souris et la fait basculer, elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi et nous revoilà à faire de nouveau l'amour alors que le soleil perce à travers les rideaux de notre chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard nous sommes dans notre avion en direction de Star City, de chez nous. Les doutes de Félicity semblent s'être envolés, en tout cas elle ne me les montre pas, elle me sourit, rit, elle semble heureuse et c'est ce que je veux, je veux la combler, totalement. Quand on arrive à mon appartement, on pose nos valises, je vois bien qu'elle est nerveuse, je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dans le salon.

 _\- Ne sois pas nerveuse, on en a déjà parlé..._

 _\- Je sais oui, et je le veux moi aussi... Mais laisse-moi du temps avant de me faire à l'idée que je vais vivre avec mon petit ami qui est accessoirement mon patron et qui est par la même occasion l'homme de ma vie..._

Je souris quand elle me dit ça et la serre dans mes bras, je comprends ce qu'elle ressent, parce que je ressens la même chose. Quand on est parti il y a deux mois, j'ai laissé l'entreprise à mon beau père, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ et il a comprit quand je lui ai parlé de Félicity, il m'a juste fait promettre de ne pas la blesser, et je ne compte pas le faire. Je la prends dans mes bras et la conduis à ma chambre au plus vite, je meurs d'envie de lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

Je sors du magasin chinois, on a passé la journée au lit et je sais qu'elle va avoir faim en se réveillant. Je souris en mettant les plats sur le siège arrière de ma voiture, je referme la portière et sursaute en me retrouvant face à Laurel.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Laurel ?_

 _\- Tu me manques Ollie... Je suis prête à te pardonner de m'avoir trompé, je te jure, on en parlera plus._

Mais elle est sourde ou quoi ? Je lui ai pourtant dis et redis mille fois que ce n'était pas ça du tout.

 _\- Laurel, je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Je t'ai quitté avant de commencer quoi que ce soit avec Félicity. Et ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on a rompu, et réfléchis un peu, toi et moi c'était fini depuis très longtemps !_

Elle me gifle, je l'ai vu venir mais je ne veux pas m'énerver contre elle, je ne veux pas lui donner raison.

 _\- On a été ensemble pendant cinq ans ! Et toi tu quittes tout pour une salope que tu as baisé au travail !_

Bon alors là je vois rouge ! Je ne supporte pas qu'elle dise du mal de Félicity, personne n'en a le droit, jamais ! Elle est mon amour et je refuse qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit de mal sur elle.

 _\- Ferme-la Laurel ! Félicity et moi c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis tombé amoureux, et elle m'aime aussi. Tu vas devoir tourner la page parce que crois-moi, moi c'est déjà fait._

J'ouvre la portière prêt à monter dans ma voiture et à retrouver Félicity quand Laurel m'attrape le bras.

 _\- Je vais te récupérer Oliver, toi et moi nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, ta petite blonde ne fera pas long feu._

Je referme la voiture, elle se calmera bien assez rapidement, pour le moment je démarre et me dirige vers chez moi, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas réveillée et que si c'est le cas, pas depuis trop longtemps parce que je n'ai pas pensé à laisser un mot. J'accélère et arrive rapidement, la lumière est allumée, je prends mes plats et rentre chez avec la ferme intention de passer la meilleure soirée possible.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre les yeux et m'étire, je suis surprise en ne sentant pas Oliver à mes côtés, je me relève et me couvre avec la couverture, il n'est pas là. Je me lève et enfile mes vêtements, j'allume la lumière et visite un peu l'appartement. Je sais que Oliver ne va pas tarder. Je souris en pensant à lui, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple fille comme moi, travaillant pour lui puisse vivre ce que je vis aujourd'hui.

La première fois que je l'ai vu mon cœur a raté un battement, pas parce que mon patron venait d'entrer dans mon bureau mais surtout parce que waouh, il était beau, un sourire qui m'a fait craquer et un regard qui m'a envoûté. Je l'ai aidé à réparer son PC, je bégayais, je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je pense que j'étais trop attirée par lui pour penser normalement. Il est venu assez souvent me voir pour des broutilles avec son PC, des broutilles qu'il aurait pu régler seul, je le sais. Un jour sa petite amie est venue le chercher et même si je savais qu'il avait quelqu'un, mon cœur a souffert en la voyant, du coup j'ai pris un congé, j'ai dit que j'étais malade... Mais il est venu chez moi, j'ai ouvert la porte alors que j'étais en pleine forme, il a sourit et est entré, je ne savais pas quoi dire... Comment avouer à son patron qu'on a littéralement craqué pour lui et que de le voir avec une autre nous brise le cœur ? Je n'ai rien dit... Il s'est avancé et m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais menti, il était très proche, trop proche de moi... Je ne disais rien, je me contentais de le regarder droit dans les yeux, il s'est avancé encore plus et a tenté de m'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était impossible, je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas. Il m'a demandé pourquoi... Et je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas briser son couple. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit que de toute façon tout était mort entre eux, qu'il me demandait d'attendre... Deux jours plus tard, je pleurais, parce que je pensais qu'il m'avait vendu du rêve et que comme une gourde j'y avais cru... Mais il est revenu chez moi, m'a dit qu'il avait rompu et que c'était moi qu'il voulait. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, jamais personne ne m'avait prise dans ses bras comme il me l'a fait et alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et qu'il me serrait contre lui, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

J'ai été surprise, parce que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on se connaissait mais je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi, parce que c'est ce que je ressens, il ne m'a fallut que quelques jours pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Quand il m'a proposé d'aller à Bali, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on prenne un bon départ lui et moi, juste nous deux, j'ai hésité, j'avais peur de la réaction des gens mais j'ai fini par dire oui, et puis ces deux mois passés loin de tout, juste avec lui m'ont fait comprendre que je l'aime vraiment et que je veux être avec lui, tout le temps.

Je regarde une photo de lui et sa sœur, ils étaient plus jeunes mais adorables tout les deux. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je souris en le voyant avec des plats venant de mon restaurant chinois préféré. Il les pose sur la table et vient m'enlacer tendrement tout en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

 _\- Désolé, je pensais être rentré avant ton réveil._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je me suis doutée que tu étais partie acheter à manger._

Il m'embrasse tendrement et passe ses mains sous mon haut, je sens son désir contre moi et je serais ravie qu'on retourne au lit tout les deux mais mon ventre décide de se manifester. Oliver rit doucement.

 _\- Désolée..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, on a pas mangé de journée._

Il me prend la main, les plats de l'autre main et on se dirige vers le canapé, je me colle à lui et on commence à manger tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. On parle de demain, de notre retour au travail, je suis un peu nerveuse mais je sais que ça devrait aller, même si j'appréhende le regard des autres.

 _\- J'ai croisé Laurel en sortant du restaurant._

Je me tends tout à coup et m'éloigne de lui, je sais qu'il m'aime mais savoir que Laurel peut se manifester me fait horriblement peur.

- _Hey... Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris._

Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me rapproche de lui, je me retrouve assise devant lui, sur ses jambes. Je n'ose pas le regarder.

 _\- Je t'ai choisi toi. Jamais je ne regretterais, jamais je ne ferais marche arrière. Laurel est mon passé. Toi mon présent et mon avenir._

Je hoche la tête et me penche afin de réclamer un baiser qu'il m'accorde sans hésiter. Ses lèvres dévient sur mon cou et sur mon épaule, Oliver retire mon haut alors que je fais de même avec le sien, il me soulève et m'allonge délicatement sur le tapis.

 _ **Laurel**_

J'ai suivi Oliver après le restaurant, je voulais voir s'il allait la retrouver, et quelle a été ma surprise en voyant la lumière allumée de son appartement, il vit déjà avec elle ? Il la connaît depuis trois mois et il vit avec cette salope ? Je voudrais voir ce qu'il se passe là dedans, je monte dans l'appartement en face du leur, j'ai remarqué en arrivant qu'il était à vendre. Je force la serrure et cherche la fenêtre avec le meilleur accès. Quand c'est fait, je les vois, dans le salon, ils se sourient, rient, il la tient contre lui. Je vois rouge et même pire que ça, il semble heureux. Cette garce n'a rien à faire avec lui, il est à moi !

Elle s'éloigne de lui, je souris, ça ne va pas durer entre eux mais mon cœur se serre quand je vois Oliver qui la serre dans ses bras et la rapproche de lui, elle est sur lui et ils discutent. Je les vois s'embrasser, ça me dégoutte, totalement, j'en ai la nausée, il lui retire son haut et elle en fait de même. Je vois Oliver qui la porte et qui l'allonge sur le sol, je ne les vois plus, je vois juste leurs vêtements qui s'envolent. Ça me fait mal, horriblement, Oliver est à moi, à personne d'autre ! Au bout d'un moment je les vois se redresser, toujours l'un contre l'autre, il la tient dans ses bras, je les vois bouger l'un contre l'autre, c'est atroce, je n'entends rien du tout mais mais je la vois rejeter la tête en arrière tout en serrant son dos de ses mains et tout à coup plus rien, ils ne bougent plus, Oliver l'embrasse tendrement et lui murmure quelque chose, elle se serre encore plus contre lui, Oliver la prend dans ses bras et la porte, je ne sais pas où il l'emmène et je ne veux pas le savoir, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vois cette garce serrer mon Oliver alors qu'il marche en la portant.

Je me lève et me retourne tout en serrant les poings, cette salope va payer, et même plus que ça, je vais la briser, la faire disparaître de la vie d'Oliver, quoi que je doive faire pour cela... Je vais le faire. Je le ferais, et Oliver finira par me revenir.

 **Tadam ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme toujours si vous êtes sages et qu'on a pleins de reviews vous aurez le chapitre suivant demain !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waouh, merci pour les reviews, ça nous fait hyper plaisir !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Oh bon sang non, non et non ! La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, un réveil en douceur, une douche bien chaude et surtout un super petit déjeuner avec un magnifique bouquet de fleur sur la table et un mot doux d'Oliver, quand j'y repense il est vraiment parfait. Je regarde avec dépit ma voiture, les quatre pneus sont hors service. Je me demande comment c'est possible et surtout qui a pu faire ça ! Le parking de l'immeuble est fermé, impossible de l'ouvrir sans le pass... Punaise la personne qui a ça fait soit partie de l'immeuble ou alors c'est quelqu'un qui a escaladé le grillage. Mais pourquoi ma voiture alors qu'il a y en a des dizaines d'autres ? Je pousse un soupir d'agacement et appelle une dépanneuse. J'attends trente minutes avant que le gars n'arrive. Il descend de son camion regarde l'état des pneus avant de revenir vers moi...

 _\- Madame ça a été fait intentionnellement vous savez ?_

 _\- J'en doute pas, pour que ce soit les quatre d'un coup. Écoutez je vous laisse les clefs, faites ce qu'i faire, je la récupérerai dès que possible... Mon taxi vient d'arriver et il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis déjà sacrément en retard._

Je m'engouffre dans le taxi, bon sang j'ai quinze minutes de retard, je déteste ça... Je n'ai jamais était une seule fois en retard avant aujourd'hui quelle galère ! Je sors mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Oliver mais le range rapidement, ça ne sert à rien, il est en réunion et ne verra pas le message avant un moment. Il ne doit pas savoir que je ne suis pas arrivée et ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Après un parcours interminable, merci les embouteillages, le taxi s'arrête enfin devant la tour Queen, je paye ma note puis sort.

Mince c'est quoi tout ces journalistes qui campent devant l'entrée ? Je m'avance et lorsqu'il y en a un qui m'aperçoit il crie _"la voilà" !_ Oh non c'est pas possible mais quelle journée ! Ils foncent tous vers moi comme des abeilles me mitraillant de flash, je vois des micros devant moi et les gars qui hurlent. Je regarde droit devant et marche la tête haute. J'entends des mots " _briseuse de ménage, ça fait quoi d'être avec quelqu'un de riche ? Savez vous que monsieur Queen était_ _près à se marier ?_ "... Ça non je ne savais pas, mais ce doit être faux, Oliver m'a dit que son histoire avec Laurel n'était pas sérieuse, enfin pas pour lui... Pfffff qu'est-ce qu'il ne s'inventent pas tout ces journalistes et après on s'étonne que les gens s'arrachent ces torchons, on y lit dedans ce qu'on a envie d'entendre. Je parviens enfin aux portes que je pousse rapidement et entre dans la tour. Je me retourne vers les journalistes et les gratifie d'un grand sourire histoire de les embêter. Après tout ils viennent de me saper le moral complètement, je n'ai pas voulu le montrer mais j'étais carrément au bord des larmes. Je pousse un grand soupir histoire de m'apaiser et me dirige vers mon département. Je suis accueilli par mon meilleur ami qui me sourit en me voyant.

 _\- Félicity, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard !_

 _\- Non, je le sais._

Je fonds en larme devant Curtis, mince je ne voulais pas, mais voilà je ne m'attendais pas à une matinée aussi mouvementée et encore moins d'être traitée de la sorte par cette bande d'imbécile ni que Curtis me fasse cette réflexion... Ce n'est pourtant rien et en plus il l'a dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais avec tout ce qui vient de m'arriver je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes, ce sont plus des larmes de haine que de tristesse.

 _\- Hey ma belle qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à cause d'Oliver ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, je sens la migraine qui monte et qui est décidée à s'installer... Mince manquait plus que ça... Je regarde Curtis les yeux plein de larmes incapable de lui répondre... J'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire de fausses idées parce que avec Oliver tout va pour le mieux. Il s'avance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras avant de sortir son téléphone. Je sais ce qu'il est sur le point de faire et je ne l'en empêche pas, j'ai besoin d'Oliver, besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout ira bien.

 _\- Félicity est avec moi... Non pas vraiment... Elle pleure... Non je ne sais pas pourquoi... Ok._

Je n'ai pas la force de lui dire quoi que se soit, il me relâche doucement pour aller prendre le courrier que lui tend la personne qui est responsable de la distribution, cette dernière semble surprise de me voir dans cet état, mais je m'en moque. Je veux Oliver...

Curtis est mon meilleur ami depuis maintenant trois ans. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez Queen, il m'a de suite bien accueilli et ensemble nous avons formé une équipe de choc. Je me rappelle qu'Oliver pensait au début que nous étions ensemble tellement nous étions proche, jusqu'à ce fameux gala de charité où Curtis est venu accompagné de son mari. Oliver l'a regardé ébahi et une fois la surprise passé il nous a avoué qu'il pensait vraiment que Curtis et moi étions ensemble ce qui a fait rire toute l'assemblé. A partir de ce moment là, Oliver a commencé à me regarder différemment. Curtis l'a de suite remarqué et m'en a fait part mais à chaque fois je lui disais qu'il se faisait des idées, après tout c'est quand même notre PDG... Quand j'ai disparu avec Oliver pour Bali il y a deux mois, j'ai contacté Curtis pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et il était comme fou, enfin dans le bon sens, il m'a dit qu'il le savait, que ça se voyait trop. En même temps je n'étais pas trop discrète, je l'aimais déjà tellement, même si j'essayais de lui cacher à lui.

 _\- Euh j'ai un recommandé pour mademoiselle Smoak._

Je lève la tête lorsque j'entends mon nom, sors de mes pensées et me lève tel un automate, la migraine me vrillant de plus en plus le cerveau, attrape un stylo signe puis prend la lettre qu'il me tend. Je regarde qui est l'expéditeur mais ne reconnaît pas ni l'adresse ni le nom, j'ouvre rapidement l'enveloppe en sors le contenu et je me fige. Ce n'est qu'une simple feuille blanche, des lettres de différentes couleurs sont collés dessus le tout forme la phrase _**" je vais te tuer salope"**_. __Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je suis toujours avec la lettre dans les mains lorsque mon regard rencontre celui d'Oliver, il s'avance vers moi en deux enjambés, saisi la feuille et la lis avec beaucoup d'incompréhension.

 _\- Qui t'a envoyé ça ?_

Je me prends la tête à deux mains, je commence à en avoir marre de cette journée, vraiment marre !

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas l'expéditeur, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le trouver._

Il me prend dans ses bras et pose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je respire son odeur et m'apaise doucement dans ses bras, lorsque je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que rien de mauvais ne pourrait m'arriver. Il se recule doucement retire une main de mon dos et saisi mon menton qu'il relève, mon regard accroche le sien.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleurais mon ange ?_

 _\- Pour rien..._

 _\- Félicity... Parle-moi ! S'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te savoir malheureuse..._

Je lui fais un petit sourire, c'est vrai qu'il déteste ça, je ne dois pas lui cacher, de toute façon, il finira par le savoir et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui dise.

 _\- C'est à cause des journalistes... Ils m'ont dit des choses pas cool et comme j'en avais déjà plein la tête avant d'arriver à cause de la voiture et bien j'ai craqué..._

 _\- La voiture ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la voiture ?_

 _\- Les quatre pneus crevés... Je suis arrivée en retard, j'étais super énervée, et ensuite ces journalistes mon attaqués... Et j'ai craqué... Et maintenant je reçois ça... Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me serrer contre lui.

 _\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème et pour ce truc là, on va le donner à la police d'accord ? Lance va s'en occuper et je vais aussi t'assigner un garde du corps... Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec cette menace..._

 _\- Oliver... Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un reste avec moi tout le temps... J'aurai l'impression_

 _d'étouffer. Non c'est hors de questions !_

 _\- Mon ange, je serai plus tranquille si tu avais quelqu'un avec toi... Puis j'ai un ami qui fait ce travail et qui sait se faire très discret, tu l'apprécieras, je t'assure._

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes puis me souris avant de reporter son attention sur la lettre. Il serre les mâchoires, la saisi, me donne un baiser avant de quitter la pièce pour laisser la place à Curtis, je vois qu'il lui demande quelque chose discrètement et Curtis lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je sais que Oliver est furieux et qu'il essaye de me le cacher.

 _ **Oliver**_

Avant de quitter mon appartement ce matin, j'ai été acheter ce qu'il fallait pour que Félicity ait de quoi se restaurer, je lui ai pris un assortiment de viennoiserie puis je suis passé lui prendre un bouquet de rose rouge chez le fleuriste, je sais qu'elle les adore. Une fois de retour chez moi, enfin je devrai plutôt dire chez nous, j'ai disposé les fleurs dans un vase, mis les viennoiseries sur la table, je lui ai coupé des fruits et pressé deux oranges, c'est ce que je faisais à Bali quand je me réveillais avant elle et il est hors de question que je ne sois pas comme ça alors qu'on est rentrés. J'ai laissé le tout sur la table et je suis parti pour cette réunion.

Lorsque je suis arrivé devant la société il y avait une horde de journalistes, je suis descendu de voiture et suis allé à leur rencontre. Les questions ont fusé de tout les côtés... Je me suis arrêter pour répondre à deux trois questions notamment une concernant ma disparition de ces deux derniers mois. Je leur ai dit que je m'étais envolé sur une île emmenant avec moi la femme de ma vie, j'ai souris en disant ça parce que je le pense tellement. De là, d'autres questions ont suivit. Ils pensaient tous que je parlais de Laurel et voulait savoir si j'avais l'intention de l'épouser.

Je leur ai de suite dit que si je devais me marier ce ne serait aucunement avec Laurel parce que nous avions rompu puis, je suis entré dans la société les laissant seuls. J'ai été à cette réunion du conseil, bon sang je me demande ce qu'ils ont a toujours vouloir organiser des réunion si matinale ? Certes c'est mieux pour pouvoir attribuer le travail ensuite mais moi j'aurai aimé arriver avec Félicity ce matin enfin quoi que en voyant les journalistes j'étais content que ce ne soit pas le cas, je ne veux pas que quiconque sache que nous sommes ensemble pour le moment.

Pour une fois la réunion a été plus courte que prévu, terminée à huit heures, je dois dire que c'est assez rare pour le souligner habituellement ça s'éternise jusqu'à neuf heures. Je me lève prêt à partir mais je suis retenu par un des membres qui aimerait mon avis sur une nouvelle demande. Je me rassois avec lui et nous discutons de ce sujet durant plus d'une heure. Lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner, je le sors de ma poche et regarde l'écran _"Curtis"_ je m'excuse de suite auprès de la personne se trouvant près de moi, me lève et décroche. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me contacter, Curtis est le meilleur ami de Félicity et le seul à être au courant pour nous deux. Le fait qu'il me contacte m'inquiète, j'espère que Félicity va bien.

 _\- Curtis ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Félicity est avec moi..._

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, s'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'elle va bien...

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment... Elle pleure !_

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure ! Je déteste ça.

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi ?_

 _\- Non je ne sais pas._

 _\- J'arrive de suite, laisse-moi juste le temps de descendre, je suis là dans cinq minutes._

 _\- Ok._

Je range mon téléphone et avance d'un pas pressé vers Mr View.

 _\- Je suis désolé une urgence. Est-ce qu'on peut en rediscuter plus tard ? En fin de journée par exemple._

 _\- Oui pas de problème._

Je sors rapidement du bureau et entre dans l'ascenseur. Il s'arrête à tout les étages des personnes entrent d'autre sortent, je les salue chacune leur tour, de temps en temps quelqu'un me demande si je vais bien... Je souris et leur dit oui mais je ne dis rien de plus, je n'ai pas envie de discuter, je n'ai qu'une envie que ce foutu ascenseur s'arrête enfin à l'étage où je dois me rendre et retrouver Félicity.

Après cinq minutes j'y arrive enfin je sors souhaitant une bonne journée aux personnes restées dans l'ascenseur et me précipite dans le bureau de Curtis et Félicity. Lorsque j'arrive je vois Félicity lire une lettre, son visage est blême, je m'avance rapidement, saisi la lettre. Mon sang se glace lorsque je lis ces mots. Qui lui a envoyé ça et pourquoi ? Si quelqu'un ose la toucher je jure que je vais le tuer, je ne suis pas violent mais pour elle, je suis prêt à tout. Je suis énervé, j'ai envie de sortir du bureau et partir de suite à la recherche de cette personne, mais Félicity est là et elle ne va clairement pas bien, c'est elle qui compte le plus. Je la prends dans mes bras tout en lui demandant qui lui a envoyé ces menaces, mais elle n'en sait rien.

Je lui demande pourquoi elle pleurait et comme d'habitude elle dit que ce n'est rien, mais je ne la laisse pas m'écarter, je la connais, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas m'embêter mais nous sommes un couple et dans ce cas on partage tout les bons et les mauvais moments. Elle m'explique ce qui lui est arrivée. Je ne dis rien devant elle mais je boue intérieurement, notamment parce qu'une personne à osé dire aux journalistes qui était la personne avec qui je viens de passer ces deux derniers mois et ces vautours ne l'ont pas épargnés !

La voiture, les journalistes et maintenant cette lettre, il est clair qu'il est hors de question que je la laisse seule. Désormais elle aura un garde du corps avec elle en permanence, je sais que cette idée ne lui plaît pas mais Dig saura la protéger et surtout j'ai toute confiance en lui et je suis certain qu'ils s'entendront à merveille. Je prends la lettre avant de partir, je veux absolument la déposer au capitaine Lance, j'espère qu'il trouvera des empreintes autres que les notre. Je quitte le bureau en demandant à Curtis de veiller sur elle et surtout de ne pas la quitter des yeux avant que je ne revienne. Je sors, les journalistes ont disparu, je n'ose même pas imaginer le contenu du journal de demain matin, je suis sur qu'il sera dévalorisant pour Félicity et qu'ils vont s'apitoyer sur le sort de Laurel. Quelle merde, surtout qu'elle ne mérite aucune compassion personne ne la connaît comme moi je la connais. Tout en conduisant vers le commissariat, je contacte Dig.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite demain si comme toujours vous êtes très très sage XD**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et bah... Je ne pensais pas que autant de personne aimerait cette fic, merci à tous !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 03 de cette fiction, afin de répondre à plusieurs personne qui ont demandé la même chose : cette fic fera 13 chapitres et surtout Laurel va être détestée dans cette fic... Désolée pour les fans lol**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai contacté Dig et j'ai rendez-vous au Big Belly avec lui, j'ai laissé mon ange avec Curtis, elle m'a promit de ne pas quitter l'entreprise avant mon retour et je sais qu'elle va tenir sa promesse, elle sait que je n'aime pas la savoir en danger. Curtis quant-à lui m'a juré de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle. Je suis assis à ma table, je viens de recevoir un message de mon ange. _« Désolée pour toute à l'heure... Je sais que tu es inquiet, je ferais ce que tu me demandes. Je t'aime. »_ Je souris et lui réponds que je l'aime aussi et range mon portable en voyant Dig arriver.

 _\- Hey John, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça... Tu ne me contacte que quand c'est urgent._

Je soupire, il me connaît bien. On s'est rencontrés il y a quatre ans, alors que ma mère l'a engagé pour assurer ma sécurité lors d'un gala. On s'est de suite bien entendu et depuis je l'appelle quand j'ai besoin. Je lui ai demandé d'organiser notre départ à Félicity et moi quand on est parti, afin d'éviter qu'on soit submergé par les journalistes. Il sait pour nous mais n'a rien dit, même quand je lui ai dit que j'avais rompu avec Laurel. Il est vraiment génial. Je lui parle donc de Félicity, des pneus de sa voiture, des journalistes qui étaient au courant pour elle et moi alors qu'ils n'auraient pas du le savoir, en tout cas pas maintenant. Je lui parle de cette lettre de menace qui m'effraie à un point pas possible. Je ne même pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à elle, que je puisse la perdre, non, je ne peux pas, jamais.

 _\- Je vois, ça à l'air sérieux en effet._

 _\- Oui... J'ai besoin de toi John... Je ne peux pas la perdre._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je viendrais demain matin chez toi. Elle vit avec toi non ?_

Je souris en me souvenant de notre conversation avant de rentrer de Bali, je lui ai dit que quand on serait rentrés, je voulais qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vivre avec elle. Elle me manquerait de trop.

 _\- Oui, elle vit chez moi. Protège-la John..._

 _\- Je te le promets._

Je retourne à l'entreprise, je n'ai plus de réunions de prévu pour aujourd'hui, je vais donc voir Félicity, avant d'aller la voir, je salue Curtis qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas quitté son bureau et qu'elle semble aller mieux. Je le remercie, il est vraiment génial Curtis, je l'adore, je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour prendre soin de Félicity. Quand j'entre dans son bureau, je la trouve concentrée sur son ordinateur, elle ne me voit même pas. Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes bras sur ses épaules avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle lève la tête et m'offre un merveilleux sourire avant de se lever et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je souris contre elle et la serre dans mes bras avant de poser mon front contre le sien. On reste un moment ainsi avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Je suis vraiment obligée pour le garde du corps ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise..._

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et lui souris, je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec cette idée et qu'elle va avoir du mal à s'y faire mais je dois la convaincre.

 _\- Écoute-moi mon ange... Je serais plus rassuré quand il sera près de toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre et on ne sait pas encore si cette menace était sérieuse ou pas._

 _\- Mais..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser, elle y répond sans attendre et passe ses bras dans mon dos tout en me serrant contre elle. Quand je me sépare d'elle, je vois qu'elle me sourit.

 _\- Je t'en pris. Tu vas adorer John, tu verras. Il n'agit pas vraiment comme un garde du corps, mais plus comme un ami... Et je te promets que si tu es trop mal à l'aise, on arrêtera. Mais je t'en pris, essaye... Pour moi..._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête.

 _\- Merci mon ange..._

On s'embrasse une dernière fois avant de quitter le bureau, il est près de seize heure et je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, on rentre chez nous, une fois l'appartement franchi, Félicity me saute littéralement dans les bras et passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, je suis surpris, mais très agréablement. Je retire sa veste et nous atteignons la salle de bains déjà pratiquement nus, je meure d'envie d'une douche mais pas seulement d'une douche.

Deux heures plus tard nous sommes étendus sur le tapis qu'il y a au pied de notre lit, nous sommes trempés, épuisés, Félicity se rapproche de moi et m'enlace tendrement. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de tout ça, de nos moments d'amour intense, de nos câlins coquins, de nos étreintes passionnées, de notre amour débordant. Je me redresse et me penche vers elle afin de réclamer un baiser qu'elle m'accorde sans hésiter, quand on se sépare quelques minutes plus tard elle me sourit.

 _\- Alors, quand vais-je rencontrer ton ami ?_

 _\- Il vient ici demain matin. Mais je t'assure que ça va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi Oliver. Je t'assure. Mais disons... Que ça ne me ressemble pas d'avoir un garde du corps..._

Je ri doucement et passe doucement au dessus d'elle, je pose mes mains dans ses cheveux et mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Je sais... Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Parce que tu en as rien à faire de l'argent ni de tout ce qui s'en rapporte._

Elle me sourit, passe ses jambes autour de ma taille et nous entamons un nouveau câlin, oubliant nos soucis, oubliant ces menaces, ne nous préoccupant que de nous et de notre amour.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre mes yeux doucement et je m'étire, je suis surprise de ne pas sentir Oliver près de moi, mais surtout de ne pas sentir le tapis sous mon dos, je me souviens pourtant de m'être endormie juste après qu'on ai fait l'amour. Oliver a du me porter et m'allonger sur le lit. Je souris et me lève, j'enfile des vêtements et quitte la chambre, j'entends Oliver qui est sous la douche. Je file dans la cuisine préparer le café, j'allume la cafetière et vais chercher le courrier. Je remonte quelques minutes plus tard, pose les enveloppes sur la tablette à l'entrée et regarde le journal. J'appréhende, à mon avis il doit y avoir quelque chose sur Oliver et moi avec tout les journalistes qu'il y avait hier. Et j'ai raison, je vois une photo de Laurel et de Oliver séparée par une photo de moi...

 **« Oliver Queen et Laurel Lance ont rompus, selon une source sure le milliardaire a depuis peu succombé aux charmes d'une de ses employé, en veut-elle à son argent ? Nous ne savons pas ce que Monsieur Queen trouve a cette jeune femme et nous espérons sincèrement qu'il reprendra rapidement ses esprits ».**

Quoi ?! Comment peuvent-ils dire ça alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas ! Comment peuvent-ils croire que j'en veuille à son argent, je m'en fiche de son argent, c'est lui que j'aime... Mais et s'ils avaient raison ? Si Oliver se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec moi ? Je laisse tomber le journal et les larmes coulent sur mes joues avant de tomber à genoux... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il a beau me dire qu'il m'aime et me rassurer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'un jour il comprendra son erreur.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je tourne la tête et le vois arriver en courant vers moi. Il se baisse et me serre contre lui avant de ramasser le journal que j'ai fait tomber. Il le lit rapidement et le balance au loin.

 _\- Ne lit pas ce torchon mon amour... Je t'aime tellement..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire..._

Il me fait tourner doucement dans ses bras et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- De te dire quoi ? Que je finirais par te quitter ? Si c'est ça, oublie vite cette idée parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé personne y compris Laurel comme je t'aime toi. Ne crois pas un mot de ce que dit ce truc, parce qu'ils ne savent rien._

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi, il a raison, je sais qu'il m'aime, au moins autant que je l'aime, je ne dois pas douter de lui, tout comme lui ne doute pas de moi.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Ne doute jamais._

Il m'aide à me relever et ensemble on va prendre notre petit déjeuner, on discute de John, qui ne va sans doute pas tarder à arriver, j'appréhende un peu mais Oliver arrive à me rassurer, il me parle de leur rencontre, de leur amitié qui s'est développé petit à petit. Et il me confie qu'il n'a jamais demandé à John de veiller sur Laurel malgré le travail que son père fait et des criminels qui l'ont parfois menacé, il le fait juste pour moi. Je lui souris et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes quand il me dit ça.

La sonnette retentit, Oliver se lève et va ouvrir, j'enfile ma veste, ce matin je dois retrouver Curtis, Oliver doit passer voir sa mère pour lui parler de l'article. Il revient avec un homme près de lui, ils se sourient.

 _\- John voici Félicity. Mon amour, voici John._

Je lui serre la main et on sort tout les trois de l'appartement, Oliver et moi échangeons un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture tandis que je monte dans celle de John. La mienne ne sera pas disponible avant demain.

Sur la route John ne me parle pas vraiment et je dois dire que ça ne met pas à l'aise. Je n'aime pas les silences. Je tente alors d'entamer la conversation, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop coincé.

 _\- Alors John... Vous êtes marié à ce que m'a dit Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui en effet... Ma femme s'appelle Lyla et on a une petite fille de un an. Sara._

Il baisse le pare soleil et me tend une photo, je la prends et souris en voyant sa femme et leur fille, elles sont belles toutes les deux. Il me parle beaucoup d'elles, me dit qu'il a renoué avec son ex-femme grâce à Oliver et qu'ils s'étaient remariés il y a deux ans et que maintenant ils avaient Sara. On discute bien et je ne me rends pas compte que nous sommes arrivés au bureau. Il vient m'ouvrir la porte et me suis alors qu'on continue de parler. Oliver a raison, on se sent vite à l'aise avec lui. A l'intérieur, je sens les regards des gens et je ne suis pas à l'aise, John me passe une main dans le dos et me conduit à l'ascenseur, une fois les portes fermées, je ferme les yeux.

 _\- Allez, ne soyez pas comme ça._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Vous deviez vous douter que de sortir avec Oliver Queen ne se ferait pas sans mal. Je suis sur que la plupart des regards noirs que vous avez reçus viennent de jeunes femmes qui rêveraient d'avoir votre place. Ça va durer quelques semaines et tout s'arrangera, vous verrez._

Je lui souris, un vrai sourire, il a sans doute raison, et puis mon amour pour Oliver en vaut bien la peine.

 _\- Vous pouvez me rendre un service John ?_

 _\- Bien sur, ce que vous voulez._

 _\- Arrêtez de me vouvoyer..._

Il rit doucement, j'en fais de même.

 _\- Seulement si tu en fais de même._

 _\- Marché conclu._

Je rentre dans mon bureau, Curtis m'attends avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il salut John qui s'installe dans un coin, je commence à travailler sur le nouveau logiciel qu'on doit mettre au point avec Curtis, on passe une bonne partie de la matinée au travail, quand je lève le regard vers la pendule, je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard.

 _\- John ?_

Il se lève et vient vers moi.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Oliver n'a pas pris de nouvelles ?_

 _\- Si bien sur, environ toutes les demi-heures. Je lui ai dit que tu allais déjeuner avec lui. Et il a dit je cite « Elle a intérêt, je refuse qu'elle préfère la présence de Curtis à la mienne »._

J'éclate de rire et suis John dans le couloir, j'adore quand il fait semblant d'être jaloux. On rit tout les deux quand on se retrouve nez à nez face à une Laurel qui semble plus furieuse que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

 **Tadamm ! Alors ? On est sadique de vous couper là, non ? Juste un peu avouez ! La suite demain ( je vais essayer, je vais faire les boutiques à Rouen et on part tôt sinon je vous le mettrais le soir ) enfin si vous êtes sages hein, mais je crois que vous allez l'être ^^**

 **A vos claviers !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waouh, et bah merci à vous encore une fois, comme promis, voici votre chapitre 04 !**

 **: Pour répondre à ta question, je poste un chapitre par jour sauf le week-end pour mes fics, je ne penses pas pouvoir poster plus rapidement...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque j'arrive au manoir, je trouve ma mère s'activant dans le jardin, elle m'a manqué durant ces deux mois et je m'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais je n'ai aucun regret. Je m'avance doucement sur elle tout en m'annonçant.

 _\- Bonjour maman._

Elle se retourne et se redresse, elle a l'air surprise de me voir.

 _\- Oliver ! C'est bien toi ? Bon sang mon chéri où étais-tu passé ces deux derniers mois ? Je me suis inquiétée... Heureusement que Dig était là pour me rassurer !_

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'enlace, elle me dépose un bisou sur la joue et me sourie tout en attrapant ma main pour m'emmener vers le salon de jardin.

 _\- Alors Bali ?_

 _\- Décidément Dig n'a pas tenu sa langue, il m'avait promis pourtant..._

 _\- Ne lui en veux pas, j'ai tellement insisté qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. Et puis si tu m'avais dit que tu partais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire pour toi ! Tu m'expliques ?_

Je souris, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort là dessus, mais je pense que j'avais peur de sa réaction si je partais avec une femme que je venais de rencontrer. Je me dois de lui la vérité maintenant, elle doit savoir et je ne veux pas cacher Félicity, ni que je l'aime plus que tout.

 _\- J'ai rompu avec Laurel maman, et j'ai rencontré une femme... Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _\- Ah tu t'es enfin aperçu que Laurel n'était pas une femme pour toi ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis ! Je suis contente de cette bonne nouvelle ! Alors cette femme dont tu es tombé amoureux, elle fait quoi dans la vie ?_

 _\- Elle travaille chez Queen. Elle s'appelle Félicity Smoak... Il y a un article sur nous dans le journal de ce matin..._

Je termine cette phrase tout bas, ce journal est un torchon, il n'a rien dit de bien sur mon amour alors que personne ne l'a connaît, j'espère vraiment que ma mère ne va pas la juger aussi rapidement.

 _\- Oui, j'ai vu... Je l'ai trouvé scandaleux, descendre une jeune femme sans raison. Ceci dit Oliver j'aimerai faire sa connaissance... Elle doit vraiment être exceptionnelle pour que tu t'évades durant deux mois sans contacter personne d'autre que Dig._

Je souris en pensant à elle, si ma mère savait à quel point elle est merveilleuse...

 _\- Elle l'est maman... Tu vas l'aimer je le sais. Je t'assure qu'elle n'est en rien comme Laurel. Félicity est intelligente, travailleuse et surtout je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je pensais qu'avec Laurel c'était de l'amour mais maintenant je me rends compte que je me voilais la face._

Elle me sourit, je sais qu'elle n'a jamais apprécié Laurel et au début je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis heureux parce que comme ça, elle appréciera encore plus mon ange.

 _\- Ce qui est bien c'est que tu t'en sois aperçu à temps. Je t'assure Oliver j'avais peur qu'un jour tu viennes me dire que tu l'avais demandé en mariage. Je n'aurai pas cautionné ça, je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle dans notre famille. Comment a-t-elle pris votre rupture ?_

 _\- Pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit... J'espère simplement qu'elle va nous laisser tranquille._

 _\- J'espère aussi pour vous... Alors tu me racontes un peu ton voyage ou pas du tout ? Et parle-Moi de Félicity aussi._

Je passe l'heure suivante à lui raconter, je lui parle de Bali, de nos escapades, de ma rencontre avec Félicity. Je lui dis qu'elle ne vient pas du même milieu que nous mais ma mère ne semble pas s'en offusquer. Je demande assez fréquemment des nouvelles de Félicity à Dig, ma mère me demande ce qui ne va pas et je lui dis juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ennuyée, je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne vais pas dans les détails, je lui raconte surtout nos découvertes, nos visites et lui montre quelque photos dont une de moi et Félicity avec un magnifique paysage derrière.

 _\- Elle est vraiment différente de Laurel et elle est vraiment magnifique. Vous semblez heureux sur cette photo. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer maintenant._

Je continue de discuter avec ma mère de Bali mais aussi de ce qu'elle a fait elle ces deux derniers mois. Elle me fait faire le tour de la propriété et me montre les nouveaux aménagement qu'elle a effectué dans le jardin. Elle adore s'en occuper et depuis qu'elle a toutes ses journées devant elle, je pense que c'est devenue une vraie passion. Elle me cite le nom de fleur et arbuste qu'elle a planté, elle est vraiment fière de son travail et elle a de quoi l'être il est magnifique. Je regarde ma montre, mon dieu je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

 _\- Maman, il faut que j'y aille j'ai rendez-vous pour déjeuner. Je te vois très vite d'accord ?_

 _\- Pas dans deux mois Oliver._

Je souris et quitte la propriété heureux de savoir que ma mère approuve mes choix et surtout qu'elle veuille rencontrer Félicity aussi rapidement. J'espère qu'entre elles ça collera, parce que ma mère n'a jamais aimé Laurel, du coup lorsque je venais lui rendre visite je venais seul la plupart du temps.

 _ **Félicity**_

Mince qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, dans l'entreprise ? Elle me dévisage de la tête au pied puis en fait de même avec Dig avant de reporter son intention sur moi.

 _\- Un garde du corps ? Sérieusement ? Dis donc tu dois vraiment attirer les soucis pour avoir droit à un toutou ?_

Je la regarde bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi répliquer... Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à la fin ? Je ne lui ai rien fait enfin si je lui ai pris son homme, mais je n'ai aucun regret.

 _\- (Dig) Ou alors elle est tellement spéciale que monsieur Queen veut s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité, ce qui n'était visiblement pas votre cas_.

Je regarde Dig admirative, waouh c'est qu'il a sacrement du répondant le gars, il ne se laisse pas démonter. Je souris alors qu'il passe doucement une main dans mon dos afin de me guider vers la sortie, mais je crois que Laurel n'en a pas envie, elle se met juste devant nous.

 _\- Spéciale ? Non mais elle a rien de spéciale ! Tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est prendre les mecs des autres. Mais tu sais quoi ? Oliver va vite se lasser de toi ! Quand il ouvrira enfin les yeux, il va te jeter comme la vulgaire poupée que tu es et il reviendra vers moi._

Vulgaire poupée ? Non mais elle s'est pas regardée celle là avec son air de petite fille perdue ? Au moins moi j'ai le privilège d'être une poupée tandis qu'elle elle n'a rien.

 _\- Je suis peut être une vulgaire poupée mais en attendant c'est avec moi qu'il a rendez-vous, avec moi qu'il se couche le soir depuis maintenant deux mois, et avec moi aussi qu'il semble plus heureux. Il me semble que lorsque vous étiez ensemble, vous ne viviez même pas sous le même toit. Alors pense ce que tu veux de moi, je sais ce que je vaux et surtout Oliver sait à qui il a affaire. Et je ne suis pas une fille dans ton genre..._

 _\- Ah ouais et c'est quoi mon genre ? Tu m'expliques ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas a me justifier..._

Je commence a avancer vers les portes de sortie, Dig est sur mes talons. Non mais quel culot de venir dans l'entreprise pour faire ce genre de scène, elle n'a pas de vie ?

 _\- Merci Dig d'avoir pris ma défense... Tu l'as connaissais ?_

 _\- Non je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais il y avait souvent des articles dans les journaux la mentionnant comme la petite amie d'Oliver. Je n'ai pas oublié son visage. Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ai importuné Félicity mais si je peux me permettre tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle._

 _\- Merci. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je savais bien qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille si facilement._

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'arriver à la voiture que je sens quelqu'un m'attraper la veste et me tirer vers l'arrière, je manque même de tomber. Dig se tourne vivement, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il saisi le bras de Laurel et le serre assez fort.

 _\- Ne la touche pas !_

 _\- Sinon quoi ?_

 _\- Je te fais arrêter pour harcèlement..._

 _\- Pffff... Je ne la harcèle pas, je suis juste venue l'avertir d'une chose ma jolie._

Je la vois qui ouvre sa veste et mon dieu non ! C'est impossible ! Un petit ventre se dessine sous son tee shirt. Pas de doute possible, elle doit être enceinte. Je pose mon regard sur son ventre avant de remonter sur son visage qui affiche un sourire satisfait.

 _\- Et ouais poupée, tu vas perdre Oliver et tout ce qui va avec... Quand il saura, c'est dans mes bras qu'il retombera. Bonne chance pour l'avenir poupée._

Elle se tourne et se perd dans le flot de gens qui passent à ce moment là. Dig m'attrape doucement la bras me faisant revenir à la réalité. La réalité... Mais c'est ça la vérité malheureusement...

 _\- Félicity, ne l'écoute pas..._

 _\- Tu as vu comme moi Dig... Il est clair qu'Oliver va retourner avec elle... Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il va être papa..._

Je sens les larmes monter, je m'installe dans la voiture et les essuie d'un revers de la main. Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il y a quelque chose qui vienne gâcher mon bonheur ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Dig démarre la voiture sans rien dire mais je le vois jeter des coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je sais qu'il a de la peine pour moi, mais ce que je ne lui montre pas... C'est que je suis totalement brisée de l'intérieur.

 **Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous sommes cruelles hein ?**

 **On le sait, on le sait XD**

 **Lâchez vos reviews surtout, on veut vos réactions sur ce chapitre et surtout sur la bombe qui vient d'exploser XD**

 **Si vous êtes sages et qu'on a pleins de reviews, la suite demain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews je vous adore toutes et tous !**

 **On a du mal à croire que cette fic plaise autant à tellement de monde, merci !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis vraiment content que tout se soit bien passé avec ma mère, j'ai hâte de la présenter à Félicity, je suis sur qu'elles vont bien s'entendre et comme l'a dit ma mère, elle est tellement différente de Laurel. Au début quand j'ai commencé à Fréquenter Laurel, je pensais vraiment que je l'aimais, je passais tout mon temps avec elle et j'aimais ça. Mais quand je l'ai présenté à ma mère, j'ai de suite compris que cette dernière ne l'aimait pas, mais pourtant j'ai continué à sortir avec elle... Mais sans jamais aller plus loin, on sortait, on s'amusait... J'ai failli la tromper une fois, avec une fille rencontré dans un bar, mais je me suis ressaisi à la dernière minute... J'ai commencé à comprendre que je n'aimais pas Laurel il y a deux ans environ... Quand j'ai vu ma mère épouser Walter, j'ai vu, j'ai compris... Que je n'aimais pas Laurel suffisamment pour franchir ce pas un jour. Mais pourtant je suis resté avec elle, je pense que je ne voulais pas être seul... Et puis j'ai rencontré Félicity... Là j'ai su que c'était elle que j'aimerais toujours. Je sais que ça ne changera pas et je sais que ma mère va l'aimer... Parce que contrairement à Laurel, je l'aime, plus que tout.

Mon portable sonne, je vois le nom de John qui s'affiche, je décroche et répond aussitôt mon cœur battant comme jamais, j'espère que mon amour va bien !

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Oliver, on doit se voir, et maintenant !_

 _\- Félicity va bien ?_

Il ne répond pas ! Merde John répond !

 _\- John, je t'en pris répond !_

 _\- Non, elle ne va pas bien du tout... On doit se voir avant que tu y ailles, c'est important._

Je raccroche après que John m'ait donné rendez-vous dans un café, je suis nerveux, je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire par « elle ne va pas bien », elle doit aller bien, il le faut ! Je rentre dans le café, il est désert, je ne vois que John qui est assis à une table écartée de toutes les autres. Je vais le voir d'un pas très rapide et je m'assois.

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Chez vous, avant de te dire ce qu'il se passe je dois te demander quelque chose._

Il se tait quelques instants, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Je suis inquiet pour mon amour.

 _\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question de merde ? Comment peut-il me demander ça ? Il sait pourtant qu'elle est absolument tout pour moi !

 _\- John, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de répondre à cette question !_

 _\- Réponds-moi Oliver, parce que crois-moi... J'ai besoin de savoir._

 _\- Oui, je l'aime plus que tout._

 _\- Bien... Parce que même si je ne connais pas Félicity depuis longtemps, j'ai pu voir qu'elle t'aime comme une folle. Et que ce qu'elle a appris aujourd'hui lui a brisé le cœur... Et je pense que quand tu rentreras ce soir... Elle va te quitter._

Mon cœur manque un battement, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, nous faire ça ! C'est impossible ! Je l'aime et je sais que elle aussi, elle ne peut pas me quitter ! Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui alors que tout allait si bien ce matin ? J'essuie une larme qui a coulé sur ma joue, je ne peux pas la perdre, jamais, je ne le veux pas !

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- On a croisé Laurel... Au début ça allait, Laurel a été dédaigneuse envers Félicity, mais elle lui a répondu et je dois dire qu'elle a du répondant._

Je souris, je sais qu'elle a du caractère, mais je me demande bien ce que Laurel a pu lui dire pour qu'elle puisse penser à me quitter.

 _\- Une fois à la voiture, Laurel nous a rattrapé... Et à ce moment là on s'est rendu compte qu'elle est enceinte. Tu vas avoir un enfant, alors pour Félicity, c'est logique que tu retournes vers elle._

Quoi ? Ce qu'il me dit me cloue sur place, Laurel est enceinte ? Ce n'est pas possible, non absolument pas. Je me lève brusquement et prends la direction de la sortie, John sur mes talons.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Je dois aller voir Félicity !_

 _\- Et Laurel ?_

 _\- Je m'en fou de Laurel, mais alors totalement ! Elle est peut-être enceinte mais ça ne peut pas être moi le père !_

 _\- Oliver, j'ai vu son ventre, elle doit en être à trois peut-être quatre mois._

 _\- Ouais, et bah il aurait fallu que je l'ai touché les derniers mois de notre couple pour qu'elle tombe enceinte !_

John ne me dit plus rien, je monte en voiture et démarre, je dois voir Félicity, je dois lui parler ! Je t'en pris mon amour, ne fais pas de connerie, attends-moi ! J'arrive.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand je suis rentrée je me suis littéralement écroulée sur le canapé... Oliver va avoir un enfant... Il va retourner auprès de Laurel et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, Laurel était enceinte avant qu'Oliver et moi on ne se fréquente, il ne m'a pas trompé... Cet enfant mérite de connaître son père et Oliver mérite de faire partie de la vie de ce bébé. Je me relève au bout d'une heure à pleurer sur le canapé, je suis toute tremblante, mes jambes ont du mal à me supporter, je suis perdue... Triste, désespérée... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça nous arrive alors que tout allait si bien ? Je vais difficilement jusqu'à notre... Non, jusqu'à la chambre d'Oliver et je sors un sac ou je commence à y ranger mes affaires. Je ne peux pas rester ici... Je ne peux pas en sachant qu'il va retourner près d'elle.

 _\- Félicity !_

J'arrête tout mouvement, il est rentré et je n'ai pas eu le temps de partir, mon sac n'est même pas fini... Je me tourne vers lui quand je l'entends juste derrière moi, il avise le sac et me regarde ensuite, il semble aller mal, très mal même... Mais ne t'en fais pas mon amour... Je comprends... Je vais partir, ce sera moins dur pour toi... Il s'approche et me prend doucement le tas de vêtements que j'ai dans la main afin de le poser sur le lit.

 _\- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?_

Son ton est très doux, il n'a pas l'air en colère bien au contraire. Je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder, si je le regarde, je vais encore m'écrouler en larmes, et je ne le veux pas.

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais demander à Curtis de m'héberger quelques jours..._

 _\- Oh non... Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles... Sauf si tu me dis droit dans les yeux... Que c'est ce que tu veux... Que tu ne m'aimes plus..._

Sa voix s'est cassée en me disant ça, est-ce qu'il est déjà au courant ?

 _\- Ne me force pas à me dire ça Oliver... Je dois partir, c'est..._

 _\- John m'a parlé... Il m'a tout dit et ne crois pas une seule seconde que je vais te laisser me quitter à cause de ça._

 _\- Ça ? C'est ton enfant, il..._

Il me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je n'ai pas la force de le repousser, je tremble encore de tout mes membres, il me serre doucement contre lui et je finis par répondre à ce baiser, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues. On se sépare au bout de quelques secondes, Oliver essuie mes larmes délicatement.

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon enfant... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ce n'est pas le mien... C'est impossible... Les derniers mois de notre couple... On ne faisait plus rien... Je ne l'ai pas touché durant des mois... Ce ne peut pas être mon bébé._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu es resté avec elle sans..._

Il me fait taire d'un bref baiser.

 _\- Je sais... C'est idiot... Mais je ne pouvais pas... Au début c'est juste que je ne l'aimais plus et je n'arrivais plus à avoir du désir pour elle... Je suis resté avec elle... Pour je ne sais même pas quelle raison... Mais je t'en pris mon amour crois-moi... Ce bébé n'est pas de moi... Et sache que même s'il avait été de moi, je ne t'aurais pas quitté... Et je ne t'aurais pas laissé me quitter non plus._

Je lève les yeux vers lui, ce qu'il me dit me surprend, vraiment. Il pousse le sac que j'ai posé sur le lit et me pousse doucement dessus, je le laisse faire alors qu'il m'embrasse tendrement tout en m'allongeant sur le lit.

 _\- Si ce bébé était de moi... J'aurais été là pour lui... Mais pas pour Laurel... Je ne serais pas resté à ses côtés simplement parce qu'elle était la mère de mon enfant..._

Il passe doucement sa main sous mon chemisier et caresse doucement mes hanches puis mon ventre.

 _\- La seule femme avec qui je veux élever des enfants... C'est toi._

Je me tends tout à coup, pas à cause de ce qu'il me dit, mais justement parce qu'il me dit, je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait tout ça avec moi, il m'embrasse tendrement et me sourit avant de venir embrasser mon cou.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne dis pas que ça doit arriver maintenant... Mais plus tard... Et bien sur si tu le veux aussi... Mais jamais Laurel n'aura ce privilège mon amour... Seulement toi..._

Je ne résiste pas, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et colle mes lèvres aux siennes avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, je retire son haut alors qu'il tire la couverture sur nous, je meure d'envie de m'unir à lui encore une fois.

Notre étreinte dure de longues heures durant lesquels on se montre notre amour, on fait l'amour passionnément, tendrement, sauvagement. Je suis épuisée, mais tellement heureuse, mes bras sont toujours autour de son cou alors qu'il m'embrasse doucement les épaules tout en caressant mon dos. Nous sommes assis, l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, mes jambes autour de sa taille, je n'ai même plus la force de bouger, c'était vraiment magnifique. Oliver se retire de moi et m'allonge doucement sur le lit, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, c'était vraiment intense.

 _\- Ne me quitte pas..._

Je souris et viens poser ma tête sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Jamais... Mais pour Laurel..._

 _\- Je vais découvrir ce qu'elle a en tête... Je te le promets..._

 _\- Non ce que je veux dire... C'est que... Même si ce bébé était de toi... Je serais là pour toi... Je ne dis pas que ce serait facile... Mais ce serait encore pire que de te quitter..._

Il se redresse me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, il a l'air surpris.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu accepterais de rester avec moi... Même si c'était moi le père de son bébé ?_

 _\- Oui... Toute à l'heure j'étais perdue... Je me disais que ce serait le mieux pour toi que je parte... Mais j'ai compris que ce ne sera jamais le cas... Et pour moi non plus..._

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant de nouveau, j'ai été stupide de croire que je ferais mieux de partir, mais maintenant je sais... Que ma vie est ici, avec lui, et pourquoi pas plus tard avoir une famille avec lui... Je souris en repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit toute à l'heure.

 _\- Pourquoi tu souris ?_

 _\- Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dis... A propos d'avoir des enfants..._

Il se tend tout à coup.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas..._

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en lui souriant.

 _\- Je le veux aussi... Pas tout de suite, c'est vrai... Mais un jour, je veux avoir ton enfant..._

Il me sourit et caresse doucement mon ventre tout en m'embrassant délicatement dans le cou, je suis sérieuse, je veux un enfant de lui... Et peut-être même deux... Je l'imagine déjà caresser mon ventre alors qu'il s'arrondira... Je l'imagine parler à notre bébé à travers mon ventre... Je serais tellement heureuse de porter son bébé. Le charme de l'instant est brisé par le téléphone d'Oliver qui se met à sonner, il pousse un soupir et m'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Ce doit être John qui me demande si tout va bien._

 _\- Tu avais raison... Il est génial._

 _\- Je te l'avais dit._

Il se lève nu comme un vers, je me mords la lèvre en regardant son corps si parfait, il est vraiment beau, sexy et en plus il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Il trouve enfin son portable parmi le désordre que nos vêtements ont laissé. Je l'entends soupirer et je vois bien à sa tête que ce n'est pas John qui lui a envoyé son message.

 _\- Quoi ? Tout va bien ?_

Il me sourit et me rejoins dans le lit.

 _\- C'est Laurel..._

Je me tends un peu mais je me colle à lui, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Elle veut te parler ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je le vois écrire son message, il lui dit qu'il la retrouve demain matin au café afin qu'ils discutent. Je suis jalouse mais j'essaye de le cacher. Oliver repose son téléphone et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Je veux vite me débarrasser de cette corvée, afin de me consacrer uniquement à la femme de ma vie... Et puis je veux savoir pourquoi elle a mentit._

Je souris et me redresse afin de l'embrasser avant qu'il ne m'enlace tendrement et que je m'endorme bercée par sa respiration, par les battements de son cœur, par sa main qui va et vient le long de mon dos. Je suis épuisée, mais ravie de l'être uniquement parce que l'homme que j'aime m'a prouvé son amour de la plus belle façon qui soit.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On est pas trop sadique sur ce coup là vous avez vu XD, la suite lundi si vous êtes sage, on veut pleins pleins de reviews ^^**

 **A lundi et lâchez vos comm's surtout !**

 **Bon week-end !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Alors ça a pas été trop long d'attendre ? Je vous poste donc le nouveau chapitre et je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Le café est désert, il n'y a que deux personnes qui prennent un café en lisant le journal, je parcours la pièce du regard et trouve Laurel attablée dans le fond, une tasse posée devant elle, son téléphone dans les mains. Ses doigts s'activent sur l'écran, elle est probablement en pleine discussion. Je m'approche, elle lève la tête dès qu'elle sent que je suis près d'elle et me contemple d'un œil neutre. Je tire la chaise et m'assois face à elle.

 _\- Bonjour Oliver ! Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Un café ou autre chose ?_

Je m'efforce de rester calme, même si je meure d'envie de lui montrer que je suis furieux et même plus que ça.

 _\- Non merci je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça mais pour discuter. Laurel tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

J'inspire un bon coup, elle va vraiment me faire croire qu'elle est sérieuse ? En tout cas je ne dois pas y passer par quatre chemins, je dois lui dire ce que je ressens.

 _\- Tu as dit hier à Félicity et Dig que tu étais enceinte et toi comme moi savons très bien que cet enfant n'est pas le mien._

Elle me lance un regard meurtrier, elle a l'air furieuse, et ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je le suis aussi, et même plus que ça.

 _\- Tu me traites de menteuse ? Cet enfant est le tiens Oliver, je ne sais pas ce que cette garce t'a dit mais l'enfant que je porte est le fruit de notre amour._

 _\- Le fruit de notre amour ? Laisse-moi rire Laurel, entre toi et moi il n'y avait plus rien depuis des mois, bien avant que je rencontre Félicity, tout était fini... Cet enfant n'est pas de moi ! J'en suis sur !_

Je me lève furieux, déjà parce qu'elle me ment mais en plus parce que traite Félicity de la pire de façon qu'il puisse exister et que à cause de ce qu'elle a fait hier, mon amour a failli me quitter, et savoir que j'ai failli la perdre à cause d'elle me rend malade.

 _\- Oliver, ta poupée te manipule et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Réveille-toi, ta vie est avec moi, près de moi pas avec cette blonde écervelée !_

 _\- Arrête Laurel ! Félicity est probablement plus intelligente que quiconque dans cette pièce et elle au moins, elle est respectueuse pas comme toi._

 _\- Si elle était si intelligente elle te quitterai ! Chose qu'elle n'a apparemment pas fait ! Elle va profiter de toi et ton argent !_

 _\- Écoute Laurel, crois ce que tu veux, fais ce que tu veux, mais sache une chose. Même si cet enfant était de moi, jamais je ne me remettrai avec toi... Jamais tu m'entends ? Je ne t'aime plus depuis longtemps et j'aurai dû mettre fin à notre histoire depuis un moment. Je te conseille de vivre ta vie et de me foutre la paix. Ah et à la minute où il sera née, j'exige un test de paternité parce que j'en reste persuadé, ce n'est pas de moi._

Elle serre les poings sur la table et me lance un regard plus noir que ce que je n'avais jamais vu, elle pointe un doigt vers moi.

 _\- Tu vas le regretter Oliver ! Tu regretteras de m'avoir quitté ! Et quand j'aurai accouché, tu paieras pour l'enfant... Je vais te ruiner tu m'entends ? Te ruiner et je ferai de ta vie un enfer !_

Je me tourne et la quitte rapidement, je suis hors de moi et je sais que si j'étais resté je l'aurai empoigné et je lui aurai mis une baffe sauf que je pense que nous nous sommes assez donné en spectacle, les deux personnes présentes ont lâchés leur journal, levé les yeux vers nous et non pas perdu un miette de notre entrevue, de même que le barman. Super ! Moi qui déteste être l'attention de tout le monde je peux dire que là j'ai réussi.

Je monte dans ma voiture furieux, je mets de la musique pour tenter de me détendre mais rien n'y fait et pourtant il va le falloir, il est hors de question que j'arrive à l'entreprise dans cet état, que Félicity m'aperçoive comme ça. Elle en déjà assez entendu et vu hier et je ne veux absolument pas lui montrer à quel point je me suis énervé contre Laurel. Malgré tout, nous aurons une conversation, je doit être honnête avec elle, premièrement parce que je l'aime mais aussi parce qu'elle a le droit de savoir.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà quinze minutes que je suis devant ma tasse et mon petit déjeuner mais je n'ai encore rien avalé, chaque fois que je tente de porter un truc à la bouche j'ai le cœur qui se soulève. Je suis angoissée comme je ne l'ai jamais été, être dans cet état ne me ressemble pas, je suis plutôt le genre de fille qui se contrôle qui ne laisse pas ses émotions prendre le dessus, en tout cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est ce que j'étais. Je finis par me résigner, je vide la tasse dans l'évier, replace les viennoiseries dans l'armoire et file dans la salle de bain pour terminer ma toilette. J'en ressors dix minutes plus tard pour aller ouvrir la porte, Dig se tient derrière un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, mais il nous reste un peu de temps, tu veux bien entrer deux minutes ? Il faut qu'on parle_ !

Il fait deux pas de géant et se retrouve dans la pièce, je referme la porte, l'invite à s'asseoir d'une main.

 _\- Je préfère rester debout Félicity... De quoi veux-tu qu'on discute ?_

 _\- Laurel ! Je voulais savoir si tu savais des choses sur elle ? Tu sembles être un ami très proche d'Oliver donc je suppose que tu la connais._

 _\- Pas vraiment, Oliver ne me l'a jamais présenté... A chaque fois qu'il venait chez moi c'était seul... Laurel n'a jamais été un grand sujet de discussion tout ce que je sais c'est que Moira, la mère d'Oliver ne l'appréciait pas._

 _\- Tu connais la mère d'Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui, elle et moi discutons souvent ensemble et je peux te dire qu'elle ne portait pas Laurel dans son cœur... Je crois même que si il avait osé la demander en mariage elle s'y serait opposé... Pour ce qui est de Laurel, j'avoue avoir fait quelques recherches et je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose... C'est une bonne avocate, elle fait bien sont travail, par contre mise à part Oliver elle ne fréquente personne... Son père est policier... Elle a plutôt une vie tranquille... Après je ne suis pas très doué en informatique, quand je fais des recherches c'est juste sommaire, je vérifie les antécédents familiaux je regarde si ils ont un casier judiciaire. Rien de bien compliqué._

 _\- Ok, merci pour les informations Dig. J'avoue que je n'étais pas rassurée de savoir Oliver avec elle... Elle me fait peur..._

 _\- Hey, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à l'être, je veux dire inquiète... Elle ne lui fera pas de mal, elle l'aime. Enfin à sa façon..._

Je souris à Dig, il a essayé de se rattraper pour me soulager mais il n'y a pas trois mille façons de dire les choses, j'ai bien vu hier qu'elle était encore très éprise d'Oliver et si ce bébé est le sien je comprends pourquoi elle veut le récupérer, une mère ferait tout pour son enfant, enfin je suppose...

Je suis assise à mon bureau depuis une heure et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle d'Oliver, je me demande ce qu'il fait, il est partit peu avant que je ne descende ce matin et il m'a assuré que ce ne serait pas long, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il n'est pas là. Je lève la tête lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas approcher de mon bureau et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage lorsque j'aperçois Oliver un sourire sur les lèvres, les cheveux humides. Je me lève et vais à sa rencontre, il m'enlace tendrement puis m'embrasse tout en fermant la porte à l'aide de son pied.

Il sent le gel douche, je me recule légèrement me demandant pourquoi il a eu besoin de prendre une douche, un tas d'idées me parviennent toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres, je l'imagine au lit avec Laurel dans des ébats passionnés, lui promettant que jamais il ne la quittera. Je fais deux pas en arrière et fixe mon regard au sien. Il ne semble pas comprendre mon éloignement.

 _\- Félicity, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?_

 _\- Tu l'as fait ! Elle a réussi son coup... Tu es retourné près d'elle ?_

J'ai des larmes dans les yeux quand je dis ça, c'est plus fort que moi...

 _\- Quoi ? Bien sur que non !_

Il s'approche de moi mais je fais un pas de plus en arrière, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ni ce que je dois penser de tout ça.

 _\- Félicity écoute, il ne s'est rien passé d'accord ? Nous avons discuté dans ce bar, enfin nous nous sommes plutôt disputés. Je suis parti furieux et comme je ne voulais pas revenir à l'entreprise sur les nerfs je suis allé me calmer à la salle de sport. Félicity ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi... Je sais que c'est compliqué, la situation l'est et je comprends que tu aies peur mais s'il te plaît fais-moi confiance. Que ce bébé soit le mien où pas, je te l'ai dit jamais je ne repartirais avec elle. Jamais tu m'entends ?_

Je le relève les yeux et esquisse un petit sourire, il s'avance et me prend de nouveau contre lui.

 _\- Je suis désolée, d'avoir douté... Mais elle sait se montrer tellement persuasive que j'ai cru durant un moment que..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Oliver pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et caresse celles ci avec sa langue m'invitant à ouvrir la bouche ce que je fais sans attendre. Nos langues se taquinent doucement avant de commencer une danse langoureuse. Je sens les main d'Oliver s'immiscer sous mon haut, me caresser le ventre puis passer derrière mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge, ses mains reviennent sur le devant pour caresser mes seins, il s'arrête un moment sur le sein gauche et titille mon téton, je pousse des gémissements de plaisirs et me colle encore plus à lui oubliant que nous nous trouvons dans mon bureau.

Il attrape mes fesses et me soulève pour m'emmener vers le bureau, il m'y dépose doucement, passe ses mains sous ma jupe et me caresse à travers mon string, n'y tenant plus, j'ouvre le bouton de son pantalon, passe ma main dans son boxer et libère son sexe que je caresse d'abord doucement puis avec insistance. Oliver m'allonge sur le bureau tout en continuant de m'embrasser, son corps recouvre le mien totalement. Il fait glisser mon string le long de mes jambes puis le lance dans la pièce ensuite il s'approche et s'enfonce sauvagement en moi son regard rempli d'amour et de désir ne me quittant pas un seul moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre étreinte, combien de temps nous bougeons l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre mais je sais que je retiens mes gémissement difficilement, tellement ce qu'il me fait est divin.

Après avoir crié son nom, et après qu'il m'est rejoins dans cet orgasme, il s'allonge sur moi et sème des baisers langoureux dans mon cou alors que je tente de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il me chuchote un " _je t'aime_ " au creux de l'oreille avant de se retirer, mon corps est tout engourdi, j'ai l'impression de m'être liquéfiée sur place tant je ne sens plus mon corps. Il a l'air de s'en rendre compte puisqu'il m'aide à me relever. Il se rhabille avant d'aller ramasser mon string qui gît au milieu de la pièce, m'aide à la remettre tout en caressant mon corps encore une fois. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de quitter mon bureau en me laissant complètement vidée de toutes forces... Sans omettre de me dire que nous déjeunons ensemble ce midi.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Hot Hot hein XD**

 **Comme d'habitude tout le monde si vous êtes sages et qu'on a pleins de reviews, je vous mets la suite demain !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews à tous, on en a eu un peu moins pour le chapitre d'hier, mais bon, je vous mets la suite quand même parce que vous êtes trop sympa et que je vous adore tous ^^, bonne lecture à vous, vous aurez des réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre !**

 **Rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis allongée sur notre lit, étendue sur le côté, je regarde Oliver dormir, il est si paisible quand il dort, je résiste à l'envie de le toucher, de caresser son doux visage et de me blottir contre lui. Il a besoin de dormir après la journée d'hier et surtout notre nuit. Je souris, lors de notre déjeuner hier midi il m'a dit qu'il avait prit sa journée et qu'il me donnait la mienne, il voulait me prouver que j'étais la seule qui comptait pour lui, je n'ai rien pu dire. On a été voir un film au cinéma, manger au restaurant, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à Bali, je suis vraiment une idiote de douter de lui, de douter qu'il puisse me quitter. Je sais qu'il m'aime, il me le prouve assez souvent. On est rentrés assez tôt hier et Oliver m'a fait l'amour contre le mur de l'entrée, dans notre salon, dans la salle de bain et enfin dans notre chambre... Je me mords la lèvre en repensant à tout ça, je suis épuisée mais je n'ai pas dormi, je me suis contentée de le regarder.

Je suis en train de le regarder depuis plus d'une heure et je souris, il m'a dit que ce bébé n'était pas de lui, qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Laurel depuis des mois et ce bien avant notre rencontre... Je suis stupide d'avoir douté de lui, je sais qu'il ne me ment pas... Hier il m'a dit que juste pour la forme il demandera un test de paternité et il a éclaté de rire quand je lui ai fais part de ma théorie, comme quoi Laurel aurait gardé son sperme quelques part pour se féconder plus tard... J'avoue c'est complètement idiot... Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai peur... Mais je pense... Non, je suis sure, que même si ce bébé était d'Oliver, je serais là, pour lui. Parce que c'est exactement là où je veux être, je veux tout faire pour lui.

Je reste encore quelques minutes mais je me redresse, je vais craquer et il a besoin de dormir, il a une réunion importante vers dix heures et il doit être un minimum reposé, il l'a reporté pour passer la journée avec moi... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop fatigué à ce moment là.

Je quitte la chambre non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à mon amour. Je vais dans la cuisine et lance la cafetière avant d'aller chercher le courrier. Je remonte rapidement, j'ai aperçu un journal et j'appréhende vraiment de voir ce qu'ils vont encore dire... Selon Oliver, il y a de grandes chances qu'on parle de la grossesse de Laurel... Mais je suis prête, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, Oliver m'aime et je l'aime aussi, plus que tout, peu importe ce qu'ils disent, ça ne changera pas et même si leurs propos me font mal, j'ai les bras d'Oliver pour me faire du bien.

J'ouvre le journal et le lis d'une traite... Laurel se fait plaindre encore une fois, je le repose et avale une gorgée de café quand je sens deux bras m'enlacer tendrement.

 _\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas lire ces torchons mon amour..._

 _\- J'y suis pour rien... Je suis curieuse._

Il pose un baiser dans mon cou et prend le journal afin de le lire par dessus mon épaule.

 _ **« Laurel Lance est enceinte, selon la jeune femme cet enfant serait d'Oliver Queen, malgré leur rupture, elle espère qu'il reviendra vite vers elle et qu'il comprendra son erreur »**_

Il jette le journal à la poubelle et me serre un peu plus contre lui.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Ça va aller..._

 _\- Je n'aime pas qu'elle salisse ton nom comme ça._

 _\- Je vais bien mon amour... Mais j'espère juste qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi._

Je me tourne dans ses bras et passe les miens autour de son cou avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Je le sens se tendre dans mes bras et reculer un peu, je ne le laisse pas faire et garde mes bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Hey ! Ne recule pas... Je suis désolée Oliver... D'avoir douté de toi. J'ai fini par comprendre que peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tout ce que je souhaite c'est être avec toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à le comprendre..._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. On prend notre petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur oubliant cet article. Oliver me demande de ne venir travailler que cet après midi, qu'il veut faire comprendre à l'entreprise que c'est moi qu'il aime peut importe ce que dit Laurel. J'ai accepté avec réticences au début mais au final c'est une bonne idée.

Oliver me quitte après un dernier baiser, je le regarde partir par la fenêtre et m'installe sur le canapé avec mon ordinateur, je déteste faire ce genre de chose mais cette garce de Laurel l'a bien cherché, Oliver en fera ce qu'il voudra mais je dois trouver quelque chose sur elle, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire lâcher Laurel. Je pianote pendant un moment et je découvre tout ce que Dig m'a appris, c'est en effet une bonne avocate et à part son travail, elle ne semble avoir que Oliver comme passion. Mais rêve pas ma belle, Oliver est à moi, et rien qu'à moi, c'est mon homme et je ne compte pas le partager avec toi. Si tu le touches, tu t'en mordras les doigts, je ne suis pas violente mais je peux faire souffrir de toute autre façon moi aussi.

 _\- Hey Félicity !_

Je lève le regard et vois Dig qui est entré en tenant un sac de plats à emporter.

 _\- Dig, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Oliver m'a dit de passer prendre à manger, que tu serais sans doute à pianoter sur ton ordinateur même s'il t'a dit de te reposer et que tu oublierais sans doute de déjeuner._

Je souris alors que Dig pose le sac sur la table, Oliver me connaît tellement bien, mais je vais devoir me faire pardonner... Parce qu'il n'aime pas que je me surmène, oh je trouverais bien comment faire, il suffit que je lui fasse les yeux doux et il oubliera tout.

 _\- Que fais-tu ma belle ?_

 _\- J'essaye de trouver quelque chose contre Laurel... Mais elle me semble être quelqu'un de bien... Si on oublie le fait qu'elle ose vouloir me reprendre Oliver, qu'elle m'a fait douter de lui, qu'elle lui fait du chantage avec un enfant qui n'est sans doute pas de lui et qu'elle ose salir son nom dans la presse... Ouais bon, ok... Je la déteste._

 _\- Tu veux de l'aide ?_

 _\- Et bien oui, après le déjeuner j'aimerais aller dans une boutique dans laquelle elle est allée il y a deux semaines, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai juste l'adresse..._

Il me regarde fixement avec des yeux ébahis.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Comment tu as fais ça ?_

Je souris et le regarde dans les yeux.

 _\- Mon très cher Dig, avec un ordinateur et des doigts de fées comme les miens... Je peux trouver absolument tout ce qui m'intéresse._

Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il a frissonné, est-ce que je lui fais peur ? Je ri doucement et me lève afin de prendre un plat.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais rien, sauf si tu t'en prends à Oliver, et je sais que tu ne le feras pas._

 _\- Crois-moi, je ne ferais rien de ce qui pourrait te mettre en colère._

On mange en riant avant de partir vers cette boutique. J'y entre suivie de très près par Dig qui n'arrête pas de regarder autour de nous. Je vais vers une vendeuse et je sors ensuite mon portable, j'ai pris une photo de l'article qu'elle a acheté, ça s'appelle « pour un ventre de future maman », je trouve que c'est bizarre comme nom et je veux savoir ce que c'est exactement.

 _\- Bonjour madame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

Je souris à la vendeuse et demande à voir l'article en question, elle me sourit et va le chercher, on attend un moment et quand elle revient, elle me montre l'objet en question, je fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

 _\- Excusez-moi... Mais à quoi ça sert ?_

 _\- Oh, attendez-je vous montre._

La jeune femme passe l'article et au bout de quelques minutes je fais de grands yeux, Dig aussi, cet article est un faux ventre, et quand la jeune femme a remis son haut, je jurerais revoir le ventre que Laurel m'a montré.

 _\- Certaines femmes veulent savoir ce que sera leur ventre une fois enceinte._

On quitte la boutique après avoir acheté l'article.

 _\- Dig, je dois parler à Oliver, vite._

 _\- Je t'emmène._

On monte en voiture et Dig me conduit à l'entreprise. En rentrant je vois qu'on me lance des regards noirs mais je n'y prête pas attention, j'envoie un message à Oliver pour le prévenir que j'arrive et que je dois lui parler, que c'est vraiment important.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand je suis arrivé à l'entreprise ce matin je savais qu'on me jetterait des regards noirs, mais je m'en moquais, je devais venir afin d'annoncer que cet enfant ne pouvait pas être de moi et que je finirais par en avoir la preuve. J'ai vu Duncan, c'est l'homme qui gère les conférences de presses, je lui ai demandé de faire part de ma réponse aux journalistes et que je traînerais en justice tout ceux qui oseront dire du mal de Félicity.

Je me rends maintenant à cette foutue réunion, tout le monde est déjà là, et ils me regardent avec dédain. Je reste debout.

 _\- Je vois que vous avez lu l'article ce matin. Cet article dit la vérité... Sauf sur une chose... Je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant. J'ai exigé un test de paternité et même si par miracle il s'avérait positif, je prendrais soin de l'enfant... Sans me remettre avec sa mère, à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas un crime de tomber amoureux et de ne pas vivre avec la mère de son enfant._

Un des homme soupire. Je souris.

 _\- Monsieur Travis, vous avez divorcé trois fois, et vous avez quatre enfants... Et pourtant vous vous êtes remarié dernièrement en ayant eu vos quatre enfants de précédentes unions... Pourquoi personne ne vous juge ?_

Un autre se met à rire.

 _\- Et vous monsieur Harvey, vous avez deux enfants illégitimes que vous avez eu en étant marié à votre femme... Et pourtant c'est moi qu'on juge ?_

Plus personne ne dit rien, je souris, ça a eu l'effet que je voulais.

 _\- Et dernière chose... Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, ce que disent les journaux est leur version, pas la mienne. Mais vous avez intérêt à bien traiter Félicity Smoak... Car je compte bien faire d'elle la femme du patron d'ici quelques temps._

Je m'assois et ouvre le dossier qui traite du projet, plus personne ne dit rien et on se concentre sur cette foutue réunion. Une fois terminée, je me rends dans mon bureau tout en lisant un message de mon amour qui me dit qu'elle arrive et qu'elle doit me voir. Je fronce les sourcils avant d'en recevoir un nouveau _« ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime ! »_. Je l'aime tellement, elle s'inquiète pour moi autant que je le fais pour elle. Je rentre dans mon bureau et attend qu'elle arrive. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle s'avance vers moi et vient m'enlacer avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds au baiser légèrement, Dig est là lui aussi, et j'aimerais lui éviter la même scène à laquelle on s'est donné hier.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?_

 _\- J'ai fais des recherches sur Laurel..._

Je me tends tout à coup, je savais qu'elle allait le faire, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait déjà. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger. Surtout que j'ai reçu un appel de Lance hier qui me disait qu'il n'y avait aucune empreintes différentes des notre sur la lettre de menace. J'ai peur pour sa sécurité.

 _\- Hey... Je vais bien, et Dig est venu avec moi. On a découvert quelque chose..._

Elle sort un objet d'un sac en papier et me le donne, je vois ce que c'est en lisant la description et j'ai du mal à croire que Laurel ai pu en arriver là juste pour vouloir me récupérer, je suis à la fois furieux et soulagé.

 _\- Elle n'est pas enceinte Oliver... C'est un faux ventre qu'on a vu Dig et moi..._

Je serre mon amour dans mes bras, Dig nous laisse un peu seul, je suis heureux, parce que même si j'ai dit la vérité à Félicity, comme quoi ce bébé ne pouvait pas être de moi, j'avais peur quand même, mais là ça change tout.

 _\- Tu vas bien Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va mon amour, je vais bien, promis. J'ai juste du mal à croire que Laurel ai pu faire ça..._

 _\- Moi aussi... Je sais qu'elle t'aime mais..._

Je fais taire Félicity d'un baiser bien moins délicat que celui qu'on a échangé quand Dig était là. On reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne la relâche.

 _\- Ce qu'elle a fait... Ou plutôt, tenté de faire, ce n'est pas de l'amour... C'est de l'obsession... Toi qui fait tout pour me sortir de là, ça c'est de l'amour._

Elle me sourit et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, je passe mes bras dans son dos et la serre doucement contre moi tout en posant un baiser sur son front, je souris, je suis heureux. Mon portable sonne, je le sors tout en gardant Félicity dans mes bras, c'est un message de ma sœur.

 _ **« Ollie ! Maman panique à cause du journal de ce matin... Je t'en pris viens lui dire que tout ça est faux et pendant que tu y es amène l'amour de ta vie... Je pense que ça rendra le sourire à maman. Théa. »**_

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et la Laurel ? Elle craint hein XD**

 **Allez, lâchez-vous pour les reviews aujourd'hui et demain vous aurez votre chapitre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois ça nous a fait super plaisir, on vous adore ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour la suite !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous arrivons à proximité du manoir, Felicity est nerveuse elle n'arrête pas de gigoter sur son siège. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse afin de l'apaiser.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas leur plaire c'est obligé._

 _\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Oliver je veux que tu sache que si ta mère ne m'apprécie pas, je ne veux en aucun cas être un obstacle dans votre relation._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Elle arrêtera tout entre nous ? Non, elle ne fera pas ça, je le sais... Mais je dois la rassurer, parce qu'elle ne semble pas bien du tout.

 _\- Tu ne seras pas un obstacle, j'en suis sure. Tu m'as envoûté... Tu vas faire la même chose avec ma famille._

Je lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire sans attendre, je m'avance lorsque les grilles du manoir s'ouvrent enfin, je m'arrête près de la porte d'entrée et sors de voiture, je fais le tour et ouvre la porte de Felicity, je lui prends la main et l'aide à sortir, je sens qu'elle tremble un peu. Je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement afin de lui donner de la force et du courage. Je lui murmure une dernière fois que je l'aime, elle me sourit et me dit que elle aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper, ni de pousser la porte qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée sur Théa qui fond sur moi et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Ollie, mon sauveur ! Je te jure, il était temps que tu arrives... Maman est hors de contrôle depuis ce matin !_

Elle se détache, puis souris à Felicity avant de reporter son intention sur moi. Elle sourit, je pense qu'elle avait hâte de rencontrer la femme de ma vie.

 _\- Alors ! Tu me présentes ?_

 _\- Théa, voici Felicity la femme qui détient mon cœur et mon âme._

Théa sourit ravie et Felicity en fait de même. Ma sœur lui sourit et lui attrape la main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Je les suis, je suis confiant je sais que ça va bien se passer, je l'ai su à la seconde où Théa a pris la main de ma belle. Jamais, je dis bien jamais elle n'a eu ce genre de réaction avec Laurel, au contraire lorsqu'elle savait que Laurel venait ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné, Théa faisait son possible pour ne pas être présente.

Je les suis dans le salon c'est probablement là que je trouverai ma mère. Elle se lève et vient vers nous des qu'elle nous aperçoit, elle sourit à Felicity se présente tout en lui serrant la main. Oui ma mère n'est pas de celle qui fond dans les bras des autres comme ma soeur. Je m'avance vers ma mère et l'enlace doucement, elle sent toujours aussi bon, ce même parfum qu'elle met depuis que je suis petit ne l'a jamais quitté.

 _\- Vous prenez un café où un thé ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir..._

 _\- Allons sur la terrasse, il fait beau ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Installez-vous je vais demander à Raisa de nous apporter ce qu'il faut_.

Je prends Felicity par la taille et l'emmène à l'extérieur, le jardin est magnifique ma mère à vraiment bien travaillé ces derniers jours, les jardinières qui entourent la terrasse sont remplies de magnifiques fleurs de couleurs et variétés différentes.

 _\- Oliver ! Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas vrai, que tu n'as pas mis Laurel enceinte... Pitié ! Je ne veux pas que mon premier petit enfant soit de cette pimbêche profiteuse._

 _\- Elle n'est pas enceinte maman..._

Félicity serre doucement ma main et me sourit, je sais qu'elle est rassurée qu'on sache enfin la vérité.

 _\- Quoi ? Mais elle a dit qu'elle l'était, tout Starling est au courant... Toi seul ne l'est pas ? Comment peux-tu nier une chose si évidente ? Tu vois bien son ventre sur cette photo !_

 _\- Maman, fais-moi confiance elle n'est pas enceinte. Elle a acheté un faux ventre pour le faire croire..._

 _\- Oliver enfin je sais qu'elle est folle mais de la à faire une chose pareil !_

Je soupire, je reconnais que Laurel a été loin en faisant ça, mais je dois prouver à ma mère que je dis la vérité et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire.

 _\- Je t'assure maman que c'est vrai... Tu ne seras pas grand-mère, enfin pas maintenant ou en tout cas pas de l'enfant de Laurel... Ce ventre elle l'a acheté la semaine dernière dans une boutique spécialisée. Felicity qui est très douée dans le domaine informatique à trouvé cette information en parcourant ses comptes... Bref je n'entre pas dans les détails. Mais la vendeuse a assuré à Felicity qu'elle avait bien acheté cet objet la semaine dernière._

 _\- Mon dieu mais elle est folle ! Felicity merci, vous êtes vraiment une perle... Je ne vous connais pas mais je crois que je vous aime bien._

Je souris quand j'entends ma mère s'extasier devant Felicity, je le savais, je n'avais aucun doute la dessus, ma mère l'apprécie et ce n'est que le début, lorsqu'elle se rendra compte de la personne qu'elle est vraiment elle l'appréciera d'avantage, je sens Félicity se détendre, elle est rassurée et à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Mon téléphone se met à sonner coupant ainsi la conversation que nous avions tous ensemble, je regarde l'interlocuteur, lève les yeux au ciel, me lève, pose un baiser sur la joue de mon amour et m'éloigne pour répondre.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je regarde Oliver s'éloigner, je sais qui est la personne qui l'a contacté, j'ai vu le début de son prénom s'afficher sur son téléphone. Je ne le montre pas devant sa mère et sa sœur mais le fait qu'il ait pris l'appelle m'a un peu agacé. Une fois de plus Laurel arrive à se mettre au travers d'un échange important, une fois de plus elle s'impose. Je commence à en avoir assez... Nous continuons d'échanger toutes les trois. J'aime beaucoup la famille d'Oliver, sa petite sœur est juste cool et gentille, elle ne crache pas dans sa main pour dire ce qu'elle pense et sa mère pareil elle est très gentille et semble m'apprécier. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de moi, de mes études, de là où je vivais avant, de mes parents, de mon travail, de notre rencontre à Oliver et moi et aussi de nos deux mois à Bali.

 _\- Felicity ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter ?_

 _\- Oui, je veux bien._

Je me lève et jette un regard en direction d'Oliver qui est toujours au téléphone. Je suis ensuite Théa dans la grande demeure, elle me montre toutes les pièces et mon dieu que c'est grand, je pense qu'il est vraiment possible de se perdre dans cette grande maison, elle compte six chambres autant de salle de bain, trois bureaux, une très grande cuisine, deux salons et une énorme salle à manger. Le jardin est gigantesque et très bien entretenu, je me demande combien de temps ça prend de s'occuper d'une telle propriété.

Je crois vraiment que je n'aimerai pas vivre dans un endroit pareil pas que ce n'est pas bien au contraire mais je suis habituée au petit espace et je trouve ça mieux. Enfin c'est mon point de vue. Ceci dit quand Théa et Oliver étaient enfants ils devaient s'éclater dans le jardin et la maison, même si dehors il ne faisait pas beau ça ne devait pas leur poser de problèmes.

 _\- Felicity, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien mais je peux te poser une question ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie..._

Je souris, Théa commence à se lancer dans un discours afin de me convaincre.

 _\- Demande-moi._

 _\- Si Laurel avait vraiment été enceinte, tu serais restée avec mon frère quand même ?_

 _\- Oui Théa, je serais restée parce que j'aime Oliver plus que tout et que je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui..._

Théa m'offre un grand sourire, il me semble que ma réponse l'a satisfaite. Nous avançons vers la terrasse où nous nous trouvions toute à l'heure, Oliver et sa mère ont disparu tout les deux, je me demande où ils sont et si Laurel n'a pas encore fait des siennes... Théa me fait entrer dans le salon par la baie vitrée mais aucun d'eux ne s'y trouvent.

Je regarde partout autour de moi, je sens l'angoisse poindre et une boule se former dans ma gorge mais je calme rapidement lorsque j'entends les talons de Moira claquer sur le sol et Oliver apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques secondes après. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, Oliver s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras il me chuchote des petits mots qui me prouvent qu'il me connaît bien.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais apeurée quand je suis arrivé._

Je lui souris et pose un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'il ne me lâche. Je pense qu'il a comprit que je sais que c'était Laurel au téléphone et que je me suis inquiétée.

Nous quittons le manoir peu de temps après en promettant à sa mère que nous passerons dîner à la fin de la semaine.

Nous sommes allongés dans le lit, sur le chemin du retour nous avons discuté de l'appel qu'Oliver a reçu, il m'a expliqué la conversation qu'il a eu avec Laurel, il lui a dit qu'il connaissait la vérité et qu'elle avait intérêt à dire aux médias qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse si elle ne voulait pas se faire passer pour folle. La conversation a été plutôt houleuse et avant de la terminer elle lui a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, qu'elle continuerai de la traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui revienne. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et lui caresse doucement le torse.

 _\- Oliver, je ne suis pas rassurée... Elle est folle et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire... Tu ne devrais pas prendre ses menaces à la légère._

 _\- Hey ne t'inquiètes mon cœur, elle va rien me faire... Ce ne sont que des paroles je te le promets._

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, je sens ses mains me serrer tendrement contre lui, je suis encore tellement inquiète, j'ai peur qu'elle réussisse à nous briser, à nous séparer peu importe le moyen... J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par lui faire du mal, et tout ça par ma faute en plus... Oliver m'allonge sur le lit et essuie les larmes qui ont coulées malgré moi. Il me répète qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, que rien ne nous séparera et que s'il le fallait il déposerait plainte contre elle. Je lui souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou afin de le ramener juste au dessus, il colle ses lèvres aux miennes et nous revoilà partis pour une nuit torride, profitant du corps de l'autre et de notre amour inconditionnel.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La rencontre avec la famille vous a plu ? Que va faire Laurel ensuite ? Si vous voulez savoir la suite, nous on veut des reviews !**

 **A demain si vous êtes sages !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que les autres ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ! Et encore merci pour les reviews !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà trois semaines que Laurel a annoncé à la presse qu'elle avait perdu le bébé, Oliver a aussitôt dit qu'il avait tenu à faire un test ADN pour faire comprendre à tous qu'il n'était pas le père de ce « faux » bébé, la femme de John connaît quelqu'un qui s'est chargé de ce faux test et Moira a fait signer un accord de confidentialité à Laurel, si jamais ça se sait... Moira la fera interner pour cause de folie. Depuis trois semaines tout va bien, vraiment. Entre Oliver et moi, c'est le grand amour et même plus que ça, nous vivons toujours ensemble et c'est merveilleux. Je ne me lasse pas de son corps, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de nos étreintes passionnées ou tendre... C'est tellement bon d'être avec lui.

Je range un peu notre chambre, j'ai enfin fini par ramener toutes mes affaires, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, mais Oliver me couvait en m'emmenant faire du shopping, du coup je ne manquais pas de vêtements. Mais il y a deux jours j'ai eu envie de tout ramener, Oliver m'a aidé et tout est là. Je regarde dans le dernier carton, j'y trouve divers objet quand je tombe sur un que je ne pensais pas avoir mis là, j'ai du le ranger sans y penser. C'est le faux ventre que j'ai acheté pour démontrer à Oliver que Laurel n'était pas enceinte. Je le regarde et soupire, elle a vraiment été loin quand même... Si demain Oliver me disait qu'il ne m'aimait plus, j'en mourrais c'est vrai... Mais s'il est plus heureux sans moi, ça me va... Je regarde le faux ventre et me demande à quoi je ressemblerais avec... Je ne dois pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je le jette à la poubelle en soupirant quand je sens deux bras m'enlacer tendrement.

 _\- Quand ça arrivera... Tu seras parfaite._

Je me tourne brusquement, il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille._

Je lui souris à mon tour et passe mes bras autour de son cou avant de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes, je veux me reculer mais je crois qu'il a une toute autre idée en tête, il me soulève dans ses bras et me fait asseoir sur la commode, ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou alors qu'il défait mon chemisier.

 _\- On peut s'entraîner en attendant..._

 _\- Oliver..._

Mon souffle est court, et pourtant on a même pas commencé, il dépose une main sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement.

 _\- Peu importe quand ça arrivera, que ce soit demain ou dans un an... N'ai pas peur de me le dire..._

Ses mains dévient sous ma jupe qu'il remonte en même temps. Il lève son visage à mon niveau et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Promets-le... Promets-moi que quand tu apprendras que tu es enceinte... Tu me le diras aussitôt... Que tu n'auras pas peur et que tu auras hâte de me le dire... Promets-moi d'être heureuse lorsque tu me le diras... Et pas nerveuse..._

Je souris alors que je sens ses mains me caresser doucement à travers mon string, merde je suis déjà totalement excitée pour lui, je veux qu'il me prenne et maintenant !

 _\- Promis... Je te le dirais sans attendre. Et je serais heureuse de d'annoncer qu'on attend notre bébé..._

Il sourit et ses lèvres parcourent mon corps de baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, il descend toujours plus bas tout en retirant ma jupe et mon sous vêtement, je veux lui rendre la pareille mais il me tient doucement les mains tout en avançant son visage vers mon intimité si sensible. Il lâche l'une de mes mains et me caresse tout en m'embrassant, mon corps brûle de désir, il me torture délicieusement pendant de longues minutes, je ne retiens pas mes gémissement qui sont de plus en plus fort, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, ce qu'il me fait est absolument divin.

 _\- Oliver..._

Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête comme ça, j'ai besoin de lui, maintenant mais il ne semble pas décidé, il continue de m'embrasser et de me caresser de plus en plus fort avant d'entrer directement trois doigt en moi, cette fois s'en ai trop et je cri son prénom alors que mon corps est pris de tremblement et de spasmes incontrôlables. Oliver m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de remonter vers mon visage et de m'embrasser passionnément. On reste ainsi quelques instants, il me laisse reprendre mon souffle, ce qu'il vient de me faire vient de me tuer littéralement, mais je suis tellement heureuse entre ses bras.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- C'était... Waouh..._

Oliver se colle à moi et je sens son désir pour moi, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Prends-moi maintenant..._

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Oliver !_

Il ri et m'allonge doucement sur le lit, je suis certes épuisée par ce qu'on vient de vivre mais j'en veux plus. Je le regarde se déshabiller et il n'attend pas avant d'entrer en moi délicatement. Je jette ma tête en arrière et le laisse prendre possession de mon corps comme il le fait si bien.

On se sépare de longues minutes plus tard, totalement à bout de souffle, c'est fou ce que je l'aime, je me redresse et m'allonge sur lui.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Autant que je t'aime mon amour..._

On finit par se lever, je souris bêtement, il me rend tellement heureuse. Depuis trois semaines je vois souvent Théa et Moira, je m'entends très bien avec elles, Théa est vraiment chouette, et Moira m'apprécie, enfin je le pense, on parle beaucoup toutes les deux, elle m'a simplement fait promettre de rendre son fils heureux, je pense que j'y arrive, et j'espère que ça va continuer, j'espère parvenir à le rendre heureux à chaque seconde de ma vie.

Je me rends dans le salon et avise le courrier, je l'ouvre et vois une autre lettre de menace... C'est la seule ombre noire au tableau, ces lettres que je reçois pratiquement quotidiennement, ça ne me fait plus rien, mais Oliver est très inquiet, il ne me quitte pratiquement plus même quand John est avec moi. Il y a une semaine environ il a crié durant son sommeil, ça m'a réveillé, j'ai vu des larmes sur ses joues, il pleurait, criait mon nom et quand il s'est réveillé il m'a serré dans ses bras tout en continuant de laisser les larmes couler... Il semblait si mal... Il m'a dit qu'il avait tellement peur de me perdre que ses cauchemars devenaient fréquent, c'était juste la première fois que c'était aussi violent... J'aimerais que ça s'arrête, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

 _\- Encore une lettre ?_

 _\- Oui... Encore..._

Il vient me serrer contre lui et pose un baiser dans mon cou. Je sais qu'il a peur. Je me retourne dans ses bras.

 _\- Tout va bien... Je suis là, je ne compte pas te quitter... Même si ces lettres font peur... Je suis là._

On finit par se rendre à l'entreprise, on est légèrement en retard mais depuis trois semaines personne ne trouve rien à redire sur notre relation, il n'y a plus de regard noir, plus de messe basse. Rien, je suis heureuse, parce que ça veut dire qu'ils supportent notre relation. On se sépare après un dernier baiser, je me rends au département informatique, j'ai pas mal de boulot à régler et notre retard n'arrange rien. Mais bon, je m'en fiche, comme Oliver me le dit si souvent, c'est lui patron, et si je suis en retard parce que j'ai passé la matinée dans ses bras, il se fera un plaisir de recommencer le lendemain... Je crois qu'il profite de sa situation d'homme de ma vie pour me faire constamment arriver en retard. Je souris en pensant à ça, ayant juste hâte d'être à ce soir pour le retrouver.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'arrive à mon bureau un sourire aux lèvres, depuis trois semaines, notre vie à Félicity et moi est tellement parfaite. Je suis également heureux que tout se passe bien avec Théa et ma mère. Le week-end dernier Félicity m'a abandonné toute la journée afin de faire du shopping avec ma sœur, Théa avait son garde du corps et John était avec Félicity, il m'a dit que plus jamais je ne devrais lui faire ça, que le shopping entre filles c'était fini pour lui, j'ai éclaté de rire, quand j'en fais avec Félicity ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'occasion de la voir essayer tout un tas de truc sexy qui la mette en valeurs... J'adore ça ! Mais je sais que ma petite sœur est une vraie accro du shopping alors je les imagine très bien toutes les deux. Pauvre John quand même, la prochaine fois j'irais avec elle.

Pour ma mère tout va bien aussi, et comme je le pensais, elle adore Félicity, on dîne chez elle deux voir trois fois la semaine et si je passe plus de deux jours sans donner de nouvelles, c'est elle qui m'appelle en m'incendiant de ne pas la prévenir si on allait bien. Je lui ai parlé des lettres de menaces envers Félicity et ma mère a vu rouge, elle a dit que si je voulais, elle pouvait engager d'autres gardes du corps qui veilleront sur elle, Félicity l'a remercié mais a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise si il y avait d'autre personne que John pour la suivre. Je la comprends, elle a accepté John assez vite mais je sais qu'elle aura du mal avec un autre.

Je suis un peu fatigué, pas seulement à cause du début de journée très agréable que j'ai passé avec mon amour, mais aussi parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit en ce moment, je fais des cauchemars, ou je vois mon amour mourir sous mes yeux, tuée par un malade... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, si je la perdais, ça me tuerait...

Je regarde ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de réunion, j'ai juste des dossiers à traiter, je déteste ça, vraiment, c'est la partie du travail que j'aime le moins, mais bon je dois le faire, j'ouvre le premier et commence à y jeter un œil, je soupire en me disant que si tout les dossiers sont comme celui là, ça va être une journée vraiment pourrie.

La matinée passe très lentement, j'envoie souvent des messages à Félicity pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, elle me répondait assez vite, mais elle ne m'a répondu pour le dernier, je me demande bien pourquoi... Elle répond toujours très vite et elle sait que je m'inquiète. J'ai appelé John, il m'a dit qu'elle était allée au toilettes, bon elle a peut-être laissé son portable sur son bureau... Merde je déteste quand elle fait ça, elle doit l'avoir toujours sur elle...

Mon portable sonne et je réponds aussitôt quand je vois que c'est Curtis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'appelle, normalement il ne m'appelle que quand il y a un soucis.

 _\- Oui Curtis ?_

Ce qu'il me dit me glace le sang... Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je quitte mon bureau en trombe sans me soucier des gens qui essayent de me retenir, c'est impossible, je cours dans les couloir, dévale les escaliers, je ne pouvais pas attendre l'ascenseur... Ce que Curtis m'a dit ne peut être possible... Il m'a dit que Félicity était blessée, et que c'était sans doute grave, qu'il n'osait pas la bouger, il a appelé une ambulance, il doit faire erreur, elle va bien, j'en suis sure. J'arrive au département informatique et je vois mon amour étendue sur le sol, du sang se répandant autour d'elle.

 _\- Non !_

Je vais vers elle, je n'ose pas la bouger, je vois du sang s'écouler d'une plaie à son abdomen... Un couteau est sur place, maculé de sang lui aussi. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, elle est glacée. Mon cauchemar se réalise sous mes yeux.

 _\- Mon amour... Reste avec moi, je t'en pris... Ne m'abandonne pas._

Elle ne répond pas, deux ambulanciers arrivent avec un brancard et prennent soin d'elle, je refuse de la quitter des yeux, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, elle ne peut pas me quitter, elle ne peut pas me laisser... Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne le supporterais pas. Elle est toute ma vie... Je vois les ambulanciers qui l'emmène, je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé, je sais juste qu'elle est en vie et je me mets à prier le ciel qu'elle ne me soit pas enlevée.

 **Ha la la... Je vous autorise à nous détester XD, je vous accorde que ce coup là on a fait très fort XD**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec vos questions, vos doutes et vos peurs jusqu'à demain, enfin si vous êtes sages et qu'on a pleins pleins de reviews XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je tiens vraiment à toutes/tous vous remercier pour les reviews, il y en a auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, mais je vous assure que le cœur y est !**

 **Croyez-nous, 125 reviews pour cette fic alors qu'elle n'est pas terminée, on est heureuses et même plus que ça, et nous sommes ravies d'avoir partagé ça avec vous !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je tourne comme un lion en cage dans ce long couloir blanc, ça fait des heures que je suis ici et personne n'est venus me donner des nouvelles de Felicity. Dig m'a tenu compagnie, il a tenté de me calmer, de me dire que tout irai bien mais tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles je n'arriverais pas à me raisonner, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle va s'en sortir... Je ne m'imagine pas une seule seconde la perdre. Je m'avance pour la énième fois vers la standardiste. Elle doit vraiment en avoir marre de me voir la solliciter mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, je dois savoir.

 _\- Excusez-moi de nouveau, ça commence vraiment à faire long..._

 _\- Je sais monsieur Queen mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, mademoiselle Smoak est au bloc opératoire. Tant que le chirurgien n'est pas remonté nous ne saurons rien. Il faut prendre votre mal en patience. Je suis navrée._

Je repars vers Dig qui est assis tranquillement en salle d'attente, mais merde comment fait il pour garder son sang froid de cette manière ? Je m'assois près de lui et ne cesse de taper le pied sur le sol. Je ne peux pas me calmer, c'est impossible.

 _\- Ollie que s'est-il passé ? Je viens d'apprendre ! Mon dieu comment va-t-elle ?_

Je lève les yeux en attendant cette voix qui est la dernière que je voulais entendre, Laurel... Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là elle ? C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir à cet instant. Elle peut pas me foutre la paix non ? Elle n'a rien de mieux à faire que de me pourrir la vie ? Dig lève les yeux vers moi, attendant que je lui donne des instructions. Je m'exprime sans relever la tête, je ne veux pas croiser son regard empli de pitié alors qu'il y a de cela quelque temps elle a tout fait pour casser mon histoire d'amour.

 _\- Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir... Sors d'ici Laurel !_

Elle s'approche de moi et pause une main sur mon épaule. Je suis pris d'un sursaut de dégoût, je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche, jamais. Je vire sa main de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à me toucher mais elle ne comprend rien, elle se baisse à mon niveau.

 _\- Laisse-moi être là pour toi Oliver. Je veux être ton amie._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amie, j'en ai suffisamment et des biens meilleurs que toi. La seule personne dont j'ai besoin c'est Félicity._

 _\- Bonjour, je cherche monsieur Queen._

Je me lève en entendant mon nom, un homme en blouse blanche se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, je m'avance vers lui et lui serre la main.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plaît ?_

Je jette un regard désolé vers Dig avant de quitter la salle d'attente. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir avec la pot de glue. Je le vois brièvement se lever et la pousser vers la sortie.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, j'ai terminé d'opérer mademoiselle Smoak, ses jours ne sont plus en danger, cependant vu la gravité des ses blessures j'ai jugé préférable de la plonger dans un coma artificiel pour quelques jours. Ce n'est que le temps que les blessures interne cicatrisent. Elle souffrira beaucoup moins comme ça. Je l'ai placé dans une chambre. Vous pouvez aller la voir._

 _\- Je veux juste savoir, où a-t-elle été blessée ?_

 _\- Elle a reçu trois coup de couteau, le premier a touché l'estomac, le second plus bas au niveau des intestins et le troisième heureusement pour elle n'a fait qu'érafler le poumons gauche. Mais je dois vous dire qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance... A son arrivée, je n'étais pas sur de parvenir à la sauver._

Je me lève abasourdi, trois coup de couteau ? Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule blessure, comment n'ai-je pas vu les autres ? Mais ce que j'ai le plus de mal à encaisser, c'est qu'elle aurait pu mourir. Je sors de son bureau rapidement, je n'ai qu'une hâte, qu'une envie, être auprès d'elle.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre mon cœur s'affole, j'angoisse, la voir étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital, si pale, me fait comprendre que ce jour j'aurai pu la perdre définitivement. Je m'en veux, beaucoup, si j'avais pris ces menaces de mort un peu plus au sérieux peut être qu'elle ne serait pas étendue là aujourd'hui. Je m'avance, m'assoie sur la chaise la plus proche de son lit et prends sa main dans la mienne avant de poser un baiser dessus.

 _\- Mon amour, je suis désolé... Je donnerai n'importe quoi prendre ta place. Te voir ici, dans cet état me rend dingue... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si tu es là c'est à cause de moi... J'aurai du prendre ses menaces plus au sérieux... Pardonne-moi mon amour..._

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je ne me retourne pas, je suis trop concentré sur elle, j'ai tellement peur...

 _\- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer Oliver... C'était un accident._

Encore elle, mais merde elle peut pas me lâcher ? Elle n'a toujours pas compris que je ne voulais pas la voir ? Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Je ne me retourne pas, ne lui répond pas non plus, ce serait lui accorder de l'importance alors qu'elle n'en mérite pas. J'entends de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, je me tourne cette fois ci et je vois Dig entrer furieux, il attrape le bras de Laurel et la traîne vers l'extérieur avant de refermer il me lance juste un _"désolé je t'appelle plus tard. "_

Trois jours que Felicity est plongée dans le coma, je sais que ces jours ne sont plus en danger, mais je déteste la savoir là. J'ai pris des mesures radicale mais nécessaire pour sa sécurité. Enfin ma mère m'a aidé, quand elle a vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon amour elle m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je n'hésite pas, alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais bénéficier des gardes du corps qu'elle m'avait proposé, elle n'a pas attendu, les deux gars étaient devant la chambre moins d'une heures plus tard, entre eux et Dig Félicity n'est jamais toute seule. Ils se relaye en permanence devant la porte de la chambre de Felicity. Personne excepté moi, ma sœur, ma mère, Dig et la maman de Felicity n'ont le droit d'entrer dans la chambre.

Ce matin, l'un deux m'a relaté qu'il avait une fois de plus vu Laurel roder dans l'hôpital, apparemment elle vient prendre des nouvelles de Felicity sauf qu'ici personne ne lui en donne, elle ne fait pas partie de la famille. C'est d'ailleurs ce que ma mère lui a dit hier soir.

 _\- Oh monsieur Queen, il y avait ça pour vous à l'accueil ce matin._

Je ne regarde même pas ce que c'est, je le sais déjà. Je soupire.

 _\- Poubelle, comme tout les autres. Ce n'est même plus la peine de me les présenter... Dès que vous les avez jetez-les._

Des préparations culinaires faites par Laurel... Non mais il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête ! Elle pense que je ne sais pas me nourrir seul ? Que je n'ai personne d'autre qu'elle sur qui compter ? J'ai une famille et des amis moi, contrairement à elle. Ma mère ou ma sœur me ramène à manger tout les jours, et ils en ramène à Donna, la mère de Félicity quand elle est à son chevet, on a pas besoin de Laurel !

J'entre dans la chambre et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage lorsque je vois les magnifiques yeux bleus de Felicity rivés sur moi. En trois enjambées je suis à ses côtés. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son front, ses tempes et enfin ses joues avant de revenir sur ses lèvres et de m'asseoir sur la chaise. Je suis tellement heureux, elle est réveillée, enfin.

 _\- Comment tu te sens mon amour ?_

 _\- Ça va... Oliver il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important._

 **Alors ? Alors que va-t-elle lui dire notre Félicity ? Vous voulez savoir ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Et bah nous on veut des reviews lol**

 **Et comme demain c'est samedi, vous aurez la suite lundi matin ^^**

 **A vos claviers !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ! Voici donc la suite, vous voyez, comme promis, lundi je le mets XD, allez rendez-vous en bas tout le monde !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je vois le médecin qui entre dans la chambre, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je suis tellement heureux qu'elle aille bien qu'elle soit réveillée, que je puisse revoir ses magnifiques yeux. Le médecin l'examine pendant quelques minutes, il m'a demandé de sortir mais je crois que mon regard l'a convaincu que je ne la quitterais pas une seule seconde.

 _\- Bien... Vos blessures cicatrises doucement, mais il va vous falloir beaucoup de repos. Je compte sur vous monsieur Queen._

 _\- Bien sur, je vais prendre soin d'elle, du mieux que je pourrais._

Je souris et regarde Félicity qui ne semble pas aller bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ? C'est de ça dont elle veut me parler ? Elle m'en veut de l'avoir mise dans ce lit ? Je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention à ces lettres de menaces... Félicity, mon amour, pardonne-moi... Je t'en pris... Je veillerais sur toi à partir de maintenant, je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle, jamais. Je t'en pris ne me quitte pas... Le médecin sort, des larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, je sais que je vais devoir l'écouter... Et je ne suis pas prêt...

 _\- Oliver, je dois vraiment te parler..._

Je vois qu'elle a mal, elle essaye de se redresser mais pousse un petit cri de douleur, je l'aide à se rallonger correctement et la recouvre de sa couverture. Les larmes coulent toujours, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, je le vois dans son regard.

 _\- Ne me quitte pas..._

 _\- Quoi !_

Elle se redresse brusquement et pousse un cri de douleur. Je ne fais rien cette fois, pas que je ne le veux pas mais j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'elle va me dire.

 _\- Ne me quitte pas mon amour... Je sais que tu m'en veux de tes blessures et tu as raison, c'est de ma faute... J'aurais du mieux prendre soin de toi... Mais ne me quitte pas... Je t'en pris pardonne-moi..._

Elle parvient à se redresser avec douleur et pose ses mains sur mes joues tout en les essuyant doucement.

 _\- Oliver... Je ne compte pas de quitter... Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Mon agression ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis. Et encore en plus... Comment peux-tu croire que c'est de ta faute que je sois ici ?! Ce n'est pas le cas ! absolument pas ! C'est... Laurel la responsable..._

Je me fige tout à coup, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit, enfin si je comprends, mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Je l'aide à se rallonger, elle semble avoir tellement mal. Je m'assois près d'elle sur le lit, caresse ses joues tendrement, elle ne va pas me quitter, ne m'en veut pas, je suis rassuré. Elle va rester avec moi... Mais je dois savoir ce qu'elle a voulu me dire.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- J'allais entrer dans mon bureau quand j'ai vu Laurel, elle a dit qu'elle voulait me parler. Curtis m'a pris le bras et m'a fait entrer dans le bureau. Je me suis absentée une heure plus tard, elle n'était plus là..._

Elle reprend sa respiration et ferme ses yeux, elle semble tellement fatiguée. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Dors un peu, tu parleras plus tard._

 _\- Non, je dois te le dire..._

Elle se réinstalle correctement et ouvre les yeux, elle me regarde fixement, mais son regard est tellement triste.

 _\- Elle m'attendait au toilette, je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu partir... Mais j'ai senti une grande douleur dans mon ventre... Je me suis tournée, c'était elle, elle tenait un couteau et elle l'a encore enfoncé dans mon corps.._.

De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle me regarde fixement, je m'approche un peu plus et la serre contre moi, comment Laurel a pu lui faire ça ?! Elle aurait pu la tuer... Elle aurait pu me la prendre... J'aurais pu la perdre à jamais et je m'y refuse... Ça ne peut pas se reproduire... Je sais que Lance ne croira pas ce que Félicity dit... Il ne croira que sa fille, encore et toujours sa fille. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution, je dois faire avouer Laurel, et vite. Je relâche un peu Félicity et essuie ses larmes.

 _\- Mon amour... Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça... Elle va nous le payer... Mais son père ne te croira pas... Il ne croira que Laurel... Alors je dois la faire avouer... Il le faut..._

 _\- Non Oliver..._

Une vive douleur lui vrille le corps, je regarde sa perfusion, elle est vide, j'appuie sur la sonnette.

 _\- Mon amour, je ferais tout pour toi, et tu le sais._

 _\- Elle est dangereuse..._

 _\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que Dig restera avec toi, ainsi que les autres gardes du corps._

 _\- Mais et toi ? Qui te protégera ?_

Je souris et me penche vers elle afin de lui donner un baiser, elle y répond doucement malgré la douleur.

 _\- Je serais prudent, je te le promets... Rien, ne m'éloignera jamais de toi._

Le médecin entre dans la chambre, accompagné d'une infirmière, cette fois je quitte la chambre, je ne le veux pas, mais elle a besoin de se reposer, je vois ma sœur qui arrive au même moment, je lui demande si elle peut lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à mon retour, elle me promet de le faire et rentre dans la pièce.

 _\- Les gars, si Laurel s'approche, vous m'appelez, et surtout, ne la laissez pas mettre un seul pied dans cette chambre._

 _\- Entendu._

 _\- Merci._

Je m'éloigne de la chambre, je dois trouver Laurel, il le faut, je dois la faire avouer, c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour protéger Félicity.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand j'ai tout raconté à Oliver j'ai bien vu qu'il était furieux contre Laurel, en même temps moi aussi je le suis, mais j'ai peur... Horriblement peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, son plan est bon, je ne dirais pas le contraire, mais si Laurel lui fait du mal à lui aussi... Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer, il doit aller bien. Des larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, Théa s'approche et les essuie avec un mouchoir. Je lui ai parlé du plan d'Oliver et même si elle est contre, elle sait que Lance ne me croira jamais, qu'il ne croira que sa fille peu importe ce qu'on lui racontera.

 _\- Hey, ne pleure pas, mon frère n'aimerait pas ça..._

 _\- Je n'y peux rien Théa... J'ai peur pour lui..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais il a raison et tu le sais._

Je hoche la tête et finit d'essuyer mes larmes.

 _\- Oliver... était vraiment inquiet pour toi tu sais... Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu ainsi, jamais. Il t'aime vraiment._

 _\- Je le sais... Je l'aime moi aussi..._

Je reste un long moment avec ma belle sœur avant de m'endormir paisiblement, les calmants font effets et je suis vraiment fatiguée.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis nerveux, très nerveux, je me trouve devant l'appartement de Laurel, Dig vient de me mettre un micro et je referme ma chemise. Il a insisté pour m'accompagner, je voulais qu'il reste avec Félicity, mais il m'a dit que les gars prendraient soin d'elle mais que lui devait prendre soin de moi.

 _\- Tu es sur de toi ?_

 _\- C'est le seul moyen... Elle a osé s'en prendre à elle... Elle a osé la blesser..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais toi aussi sois prudent... Je sais que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle tu penses... Mais fais attention... Tu ne supporterais pas de perdre Félicity... Mais est-ce qu'elle supporterait de te perdre ?_

Je soupire, il a raison, je dois faire parler Laurel, mais également être prudent, je veux vite aller retrouver Félicity. Je sors de la voiture et rentre dans l'immeuble, sa voiture est en bas du coup je suppose qu'elle est chez elle, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure quand je suis dans l'ascenseur mais je dois vite me débarrasser de cette corvée. Une fois devant l'appartement, je frappe, elle arrive, j'entends ses talons claquer contre le sol. La porte s'ouvre, et quand je la vois avec un grand sourire sur le visage je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la frapper, je la hais, plus que tout au monde, à cause d'elle la femme que j'aime plus que tout à failli mourir, elle aurait pu y rester ! Mais je ne dois rien faire... Dig va tout enregistrer, et je ne dois rien avoir contre moi... Je dois juste la faire parler.

 _\- Ollie ! Que fais-tu là ? Félicity va bien ?_

Je rentre les mains dans mes poches et augmente le haut parleur du téléphone. Ma mère a appelé un de ses amis juge, je dois dire qu'elle était furieuse de mon choix, mais quand je lui ai dit que c'était Laurel, elle m'a dit qu'elle appelait le juge Newton, il va tout entendre ainsi que trois agents de police. Il y aura des témoins.

 _\- Non, elle ne va pas bien..._

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je dois lui mentir, il le faut afin de gagner sa confiance, et si elle sait que mon amour va bien et est réveillée, elle va se douter qu'elle m'a parlé.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Les médecins ne sont pas surs qu'elle s'en sorte... Il y a eu des complications..._

Et merde ça me fait mal d'imaginer qu'elle ne puisse plus être là, près de moi, ça me fait mal de me dire qu'elle pourrait mourir. J'entends Dig dans mon oreillette.

 _ **\- Oliver, ça va, elle va bien. Concentre-toi sur ça, elle t'attend, plus vite tu te débarrasses de Laurel, plus vite tu iras la retrouver.**_

Je souris légèrement, d'une part pour remercier Dig de ce qu'il me dit, ça me donne du courage et de la force pour me dépêcher d'aller la retrouver. Et de deux... Afin que Laurel croit que malgré tout, je vais bien.

 _\- Mais tu sais Laurel... J'ai compris une chose, te voir venir me voir afin de m'assurer que je vais bien... J'ai compris que tu m'aimais vraiment..._

 _\- Oh Ollie, bien sur que je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je pense que j'avais tort... Bien sur j'aime beaucoup Félicity... Mais toi et moi c'est tellement plus fort..._

Oh pitié que ça se finisse vite, je ne supporte pas ces mensonges, je veux retrouver mon amour rapidement et la prendre dans mes bras, lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de tout ces mensonges. Laurel s'approche et vient se blottir contre moi... Merde ça me dégoûte, totalement, ce n'est pas elle que je veux tenir dans mes bras, c'est Félicity, je veux vite la retrouver. Je pose un baiser sur son front, léger, je ne m'attarde pas non plus.

 _\- Tout ce que tu as fais, tu l'as fais par amour pas vrai ? C'est toi qui a crevé les pneus de sa voiture ?_

 _\- Oui... Je suis désolée que tu ai payé pour ça, je voulais juste la faire partir loin de toi... Mais elle est obstinée..._

 _\- Je comprends..._

Non, je ne comprends rien du tout, comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Merde alors ! Je me retiens, je fais preuve d'un self contrôle que je ne me connaissais pas du tout.

 _\- Tu as envoyé ces lettres ? Je me trompe ? Tu voulais lui faire peur ?_

 _\- Tu as raison... Et je suis désolée aussi, de t'avoir fait croire que j'étais enceinte, je pensais que ça te ferait revenir vers moi..._

Et bah tu as tort, le seul enfant que j'aurais ce sera avec Félicity, je souris, je m'imagine déjà caresser tendrement le ventre de mon amour alors qu'il s'arrondit de jour en jour, j'imagine tenir notre enfant dans mes bras, le bercer, le nourrir. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive.

 _\- Mais j'ai eu tort, ce n'était encore pas la bonne solution... J'ai essayé de me creuser la tête afin de trouver la meilleure idée possible... Et puis j'ai trouvé._

Ça y est on y arrive enfin ! Elle va enfin me dire ce qu'elle a osé lui faire ! Je feins d'être idiot et de ne pas comprendre, merde vivement que cette mascarade se termine.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix Ollie... Si je voulais te récupérer, elle devait disparaître... Alors je l'ai blessée... Et puis ensuite je suis venue te voir à l'hôpital, je voulais te montrer que j'étais toujours là malgré tout. J'ai bien fait hein Ollie ? J'ai bien fait de vouloir me débarrasser de cette garce ?_

Là je n'y tiens plus, elle a avoué, enfin ! Je la repousse brusquement, elle manque de tomber mais je la rattrape, je ne veux pas qu'elle se blesse et qu'elle m'accuse de l'avoir frappé ! J'entends l'ascenseur qui monte, ce doit être la police, une voiture a été envoyé pour nous soutenir au cas ou, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en fin de compte... Ils vont vite venir l'arrêter.

 _\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça Laurel ?! Tu as failli la tuer ! Tu as failli tuer la seule et unique femme que j'ai jamais aimé !_

 _\- Mais Ollie... Tu viens de dire..._

 _\- J'en ai rien à faire de toi tu m'entends ? Tu peux mourir ou croupir en prison, ça m'est égal ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu disparaisses de ma vie, de la mienne et de celle de Félicity._

Elle semble comprendre que je l'ai fait avouer exprès. Elle s'avance et pointe un doigt menaçant sur moi.

 _\- Tu n'as aucune preuve Ollie ! Aucune ! Ta garce va mourir et tu n'auras rien pour m'accuser !_

 _\- Félicity est réveillée, et elle m'a tout dit. J'ai toutes les preuves que je voulais._

J'ouvre ma chemise et en sors le micro, tout comme je sors le portable. Je demande au juge s'il a bien tout entendu et il me dit que oui, qu'il a signé le mandat de son arrestation. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, quatre agents arrivent, l'un deux vient lui passer les menottes tandis que l'autre lui dicte ses droits, je quitte l'appartement en entendant juste Laurel qui cri mon prénom, mais je m'en fiche, je n'écoute pas, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mon amour qui m'attend et qui doit avoir hâte de me voir. Je monte dans la voiture de Dig qui me sourit et qui démarre, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il prend la direction de l'hôpital.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La façon de faire avouer vous a plu ? Je l'espère, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, des petites reviews, et comme toujours si vous êtes sages, vous aurez votre chapitre demain !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Deux mois viennent de s'écouler depuis le drame qui a failli coûter la vie de Félicity. Elle s'en est bien remise, elle a quitté l'hôpital une semaine après son réveil mais on a été s'installer au manoir pendant sa convalescence, je devais reprendre le travail et je voulais que quelqu'un soit là pour veiller sur elle alors plutôt que d'engager une infirmière, ma mère nous a proposé de nous installer avec elle, et je dois dire que tout s'est très bien passé. Ma mère et Félicity s'adorent, et j'en suis ravi.

Elle n'a aucune séquelle enfin si psychologique. Parfois il lui arrive de faire des cauchemars la nuit. Elle se réveille en hurlant de peur. Je la rassure toujours du mieux que je peux, et elle finit souvent par se rendormir dans mes bras apaisée.

Quant-à Laurel et bien pour le moment elle est en détention, le procès aura lieu d'ici quelques heure et j'avoue que je ne tiens pas en place. Je me suis levé à l'aube ne trouvant plus le sommeil, j'ai relu les notes de l'avocat, regardé de nouveau tout le dossier. Je sais qu'il n'y aucune chance que Laurel s'en sorte mais une partie de moi reste méfiante à ce sujet. Elle pourrait très bien s'inventer des histoires comme elle l'a fait par le passé et passer une fois de plus à travers les mailles du filet. De plus elle est elle même avocate et est aimée et appréciée de tout ses collègues. J'ai peur que ce soit ça qui fasse pencher la balance.

 _\- Hey tu es déjà debout ?_

Je me tourne et sourit e voyant mon amour venir vers moi. Je tends le bras vers elle et elle me rejoint sans attendre.

 _\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir... Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est encore tôt._

 _\- La même chose que toi... Impossible de retrouver le sommeil, et sans toi dans le lit c'est encore pire._

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement, c'est fou ce que je l'aime, jamais je n'aurai pas croire cela possible et pourtant... Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus heureux et chanceux de cette planète.

 _\- Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?_

 _\- Rien ! Je crois que je ne serais pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit tant que tout ça... Ne sera pas fini._

Elle balaie la table d'un revers de la main me montrant les documents éparpillés dessus. Je les prends et les range soigneusement dans le dossier avant de la reprendre dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu dois manger Félicity, il est hors de question que tu restes toute la matinée sans rien dans le ventre. L'audience n'a lieu qu'en début d'après-midi. Il faut que tu sois en forme._

Elle hoche la tête et s'installe à table en me regardant lui préparer à manger, je ne fais pas grand chose, je sais qu'elle ne mangera pas beaucoup. Une fois près, je suis content de voir que j''ai réussi à la faire manger un peu, bon elle n'a avalé qu'une tartine mais c'est déjà ça de pris.

Une fois qu'on a fini de manger et de nos préparer, je regarde une dernière fois l'appartement pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié avant de partir au travail pour la matinée avec Félicity.

 _ **Félicity**_

Nous sommes tout les deux assis dans la voiture nous menant au palais de justice, une boule d'angoisse se forme dans le bas de mon ventre, j'inspire et j'expire pour chasser le stress mais c'est loin de fonctionner. Je suis très nerveuse, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à témoigner mais ils veulent ma version en plus des aveux de Laurel sur l'enregistrement.

Oliver se rapproche de moi, passe une main sur mon cou et me masse doucement. Il ne dit pas un mot, il sait que de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Je le laisse me masser, c'est agréable, même plus que ça, je commence à me détendre grâce à lui. Il est vraiment le remède à tout mes soucis. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux, je sais que c'est un mauvais moment à passer, mais tant qu'il est là, je sais que j'irais bien.

La voiture s'immobilise enfin devant le palais, Oliver en sort le premier et vient ensuite ouvrir ma porte. Il me saisi la main et m'aide a sortir, une foule de journalistes vient rapidement dans notre direction, Oliver me saisit par la taille et nous tentons de nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée. C'est vraiment compliqué d'avancer, ils nous barrent tous le passage, mais quelle horreur !

Dans la masse de journalistes je vois une silhouette avancer rapidement, Dig, notre sauveur, il me saisit la taille de l'autre côté et me protège ainsi des journalistes qui étaient beaucoup trop près de moi à mon goût et à nous trois nous parvenons enfin dans l'entrée.

 _\- (Dig) Bah dis donc ils vous ont pris en embuscade._

 _\- Ouais, je ne m'attendais pas à cela._

 _\- (Dig) A quoi d'autre t'attendais tu Félicity ? C'est le procès de l'année..._

 _\- Et j'aurai bien aimée ne pas faire partie de tout ça._

Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front et je me détends aussitôt, c'est fou le bien qu'il me fait. Notre avocat nous rejoint peu de temps après notre arrivé, il semble très confiant. Il me rassure en me rappelant le déroulement de la séance de jugement.

Lorsque nous entrons enfin dans la pièce, je commence à me sentir mal, je vais devoir revivre tout ce cauchemar une nouvelle fois et surtout en parler devant tout ce monde, des gens que je ne connais pas, d'autre que je connais et des journalistes. Je parcours la pièce du regard et je vois Théa et Moira assise au premier rang. Moira nous fait un petit signe et notre trio s'avance vers elles. Elle se lève et m'enlace tendrement.

 _\- (Moira) Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?_

 _\- Nerveuse..._

 _\- Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. On est tous là pour toi._

Je lui fais un petit sourire, puis embrasse Oliver avant de partir m'asseoir sur le devant avec mon avocat.

La séance débute rapidement, Laurel est amenée à la barre et elle explique pourquoi elle a fait tout ça. Je n'en reviens qu'elle ose plaider la légitime défense, selon elle, étant donné que je venais de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, elle s'est simplement défendue en tentant de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Je me sens vraiment mal lorsqu'elle prononce ces paroles comme ci Oliver était un objet dépourvu d'émotion et pas un humain. Elle est vraiment pire que ce que je croyais.

 _ **Oliver**_

Laurel me dégoûte, oser faire ça ! Plaider la légitime défense ! Je boue sur mon fauteuil, je n'ai qu'une envie en l'entendant parler ainsi, me lever et aller lui coller ma main dans son visage, mais je me contiens. Ma mère pose une main sur ma cuisse pour que je me calme.

Mais j'ai beau aimer ma mère son geste ne m'apaise pas, la seule personne qui y arrive est devant seule, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état elle se trouve. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer, lui montrer que je suis là, mais pour le moment, je ne le peux pas.

Félicity est appelée à la barre juste après le cinéma de Laurel, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsqu'elle se lève et part s'installer. J'aimerai être auprès d'elle, lui tenir la main et lui dire que je l'admire pour son courage mais je ne peux pas, alors je fais la seule chose que je puisse faire en cet instant, je lui envoie un baiser et lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement.

Notre avocat lui pose des questions simple, comme _**« quand avez-vous reçu des lettres de menaces pour la première fois ? », « Saviez-vous qui vous les a envoyé au début ? », « Que s'est-il passé ce jour là à l'entreprise ? » « Avez-vous vraiment mis mademoiselle Lance en colère avec des propos injurieux ? »**_ , c'est ce qu'elle a dit dans sa déposition que ce n'était que de la légitime défense décidément elle a bon dos cette phrase et je crois que je l'ai en horreur maintenant. Félicity a répondu à toutes ces questions de manière très calme, je suis fière d'elle, vraiment.

Notre avocat cède la place à celui de Laurel, mon cœur se serre de même que mon ventre, je me demande ce qu'il va lui demander. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui dise des horreurs, je sais qu'elle pourrait craquer.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak si vous n'avez rien fait du tout à mademoiselle Lance pourquoi vous a-t-elle planté un couteau ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Pour parvenir à ses fins je suppose..._

 _\- Vous saviez que monsieur Queen était avec elle, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas repoussé monsieur Queen alors qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un._

Lors de cette question, je vois bien que Félicity est mal à l'aise, s'il savait, elle m'a repoussé au début, sachant que j'étais avec Laurel, elle ne voulait pas être responsable de mon malheur et a tout fait pour me mettre à l'écart de sa vie. Je la regarde et lui fais un petit sourire en lui soufflant un « je t'aime ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va répondre et elle n'a pas le temps de le faire que notre avocat se lève afin de faire objection.

 _\- Objection votre honneur, nous sommes ici pour juger la tentative de meurtre de mademoiselle Lance, pas pour parler de la relation de ces jeunes gens._

A mon grand soulagement le juge a jugé préférable qu'elle ne réponde pas à cette question, les questions ont continué de fuser l'avocat de Laurel cherchant sans cesse à déstabiliser Félicity mais elle s'est accrochée, et quand il a enfin dit qu'il n'avait plus de question, tout le corps juridique c'est retiré afin d'établir son jugement. J'ai rejoins Félicity sur le devant et l'ai enlacé de toute mes forces avant de l'embrasser. Elle m'a rendu mon étreinte et a enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

 _\- Tu as été formidable mon amour. Je t'aime._

 _ **Félicity**_

Le tribunal a rendu son verdict, je quitte la salle d'audience plus légère, Laurel a été désignée coupable et elle va passer quinze ans en prison avec obligation de se soigner. Nous tentons de sortir du tribunal, comme lors de notre arrivée, Dig est près d'Oliver et moi et ensemble nous forçons le passage pour arriver à notre voiture. Je regarde derrière moi pour voir si Théa et Moira s'en sortent aussi bien que nous et je constate qu'elles suivent sans soucis, leur garde du corps est aussi efficace que les miens.

Nous sommes enfin à la maison, je m'écroule dans le canapé, heureuse du dénouement. Oliver avance vers moi et caresse doucement ma joue.

 _\- Ce cauchemar est enfin fini._

 _\- Oui, ça l'est on va pouvoir vivre de nouveau tranquillement sans avoir peur du lendemain._

Oliver me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement puis passionnément. Il me soulève et m'emmène à l'étage et ensemble nous savourons notre victoire de la plus belle façon qui soit.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour la suite, j'ai besoin de votre avis, il reste un chapitre, mais qui est plus long, est-ce que vous le voulez en entier ? Ou le voulez-vous couper en deux pour faire durer cette fic ?**

 **Lâchez vous sur votre clavier en nous laissant des reviews !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici donc votre avant dernier chapitre ! En effet, j'ai du rajouter un passage et du coup pour faire durer, j'ai coupé en deux lol mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite demain !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me réveille doucement, je tends le bras à droite mais je ne trouve rien, seulement les draps froids près de moi. Je me redresse brusquement, me demandant pourquoi mon amour n'est pas près de moi. Depuis la fin du procès il y a trois semaines, pas une seule fois je ne me suis levé après elle, et quand je me réveillais après... Elle était toujours là, près de moi, à me sourire, à attendre que je me réveille. Je quitte le lit nu comme un vers, enfile rapidement un caleçon avant de la chercher dans l'appartement. Elle n'est pas dans notre salle de bain, je n'entends aucun bruit. Je quitte la chambre, fais attention à nos valises posée à côtés de la porte.

On a décidé de repartir à Bali pour quelques temps, toute cette histoire avec Laurel nous a donné envie de nous évader un moment. Ma mère a comprit mais nous a fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles de temps en temps quand même. On a prévu de partir demain après midi. Mais pour le moment je m'inquiète, je ne trouve pas Félicity. Je descends les marches et soupire de soulagement quand je la vois en train de boire un verre de jus de fruits. Je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, elle se tend un peu, merde elle a jamais fait ça.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

 _\- Excuse-moi... C'est juste..._

Elle semble nerveuse, pose son verre et se tourne vers moi, elle sourit mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

 _\- Tu es sur de vouloir repartir à Bali ?_

Je la regarde cherchant à comprendre ce qui ne va pas, hier alors qu'on préparait nos valises, elle était toutes excitée à l'idée de partir en vacances.

 _\- Bien sur que je le veux... Ça va nous faire du bien, c'est même toi qui m'en a parlé la première... Mais on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux..._

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ça..._

Je ne comprends pas du tout et j'ai peur, elle sort quelques chose de sa poche et me le donne, c'est long et fin, je pense comprendre ce que c'est et j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, encore plus quand je vois que je n'ai pas tort. Un test de grossesse... Et il est positif ! Je le pose et serre mon amour contre moi aussi fort que je le peux.

 _\- Je t'aime !_

Je la relâche et pose mes mains sur son ventre, on ne voit rien, mais ici se cache mon bébé... Notre bébé.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et je n'avais pas peur de te le dire... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon de voyager quand on est enceinte alors..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser qui se veut tendre au début avant de devenir bien plus passionné, je la serre contre moi avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la faire asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche alors que ses mains dévient dans mes cheveux, je la relâche un peu tout en reposant mes mains sur son ventre.

 _\- Je comprends... On va attendre, voir un médecin et on fera ce qu'il nous dira. Si c'est mieux de ne pas voyager, alors on restera là._

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me demande ça, je lui ai pourtant dit que je serais heureux quand elle me l'annoncera.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je serais fâché mon amour ?_

 _\- Et bien... Ce bébé... Change tout nos projets._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Ce bébé... Notre bébé... Arrive très bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit mon amour. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans un an, ce bébé est le bienvenu. Je l'aime déjà même si on ne va pas à Bali de suite._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi. Mais je voulais vraiment y retourner..._

Je ri doucement tout en l'embrassant, mes mains toujours sur son ventre.

 _\- Moi aussi. On y retournera mon amour, si le médecin nous donne le feu vert, on repart. Et si on doit attendre, et bien on attendra que ce petit ange pointe le bout de son nez avant d'y aller._

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

 _\- Tout comme je t'aime. Et j'aime aussi ce petit bout... Tu le sais depuis quand ?_

 _\- J'étais fatiguée depuis quelques jours, mais je pensais que c'était le stress du procès qui retombait... Et puis hier je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un léger retard._

 _\- Hier ? Mais alors tu aurais du me le dire... Je suis là..._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je voulais te le dire mais je voulais être sure d'abord. Si je t'avais dis que je pensais être enceinte mais que ce n'était pas vrai... Tu aurais été déçu... Je voulais être certaine avant... Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?_

Je lui souris et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Bien sur que non... Je suis heureux._

Je la prends dans mes bras avant de la soulever et de la reconduire à notre chambre, bien décidée à lui démontrer à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je les aime elle et notre enfant.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand on a annoncé ma grossesse à Moira, elle a été surprise, que ça nous arrive si tôt, mais aussi très heureuse, elle nous soutient et nous a promis de nous aider si on avait besoin. Nous sommes dans le cabinet du gynéco, c'est celui de Moira, le mien ne pouvait pas me recevoir avant plusieurs jours et on voulait être sur que tout allait bien au plus vite. Oliver me serre doucement la main, tout en gardant l'autre sur mon ventre.

 _\- Tu sais qu'on ne sent rien encore ?_

 _\- Je m'en fiche... Je l'aime ce petit bout..._

 _\- Moi aussi._

Le médecin nous reçoit finalement, on rentre main dans la main et on s'installe sur les chaises devant son bureau. Il nous pose tout un tas de questions auxquelles nous répondons sincèrement. Puis il me demande de m'installer sur la table d'examen, je le fais sans attendre et Oliver vient me prendre la main. Je remonte ma chemise et le médecin me regarde fixement, enfin il regarde les cicatrices sur mon corps, les trois que Laurel m'a faites.

 _\- Ça remonte à quand ?_

 _\- Trois mois..._

 _\- Vous avez eu de la chance, si vous aviez été blessé plus bas, ça aurait pu provoquer des dégâts et n'aurez peut-être pas pu tomber enceinte..._

Je serre doucement la main d'Oliver, me souvenant d'une conversation qu'on a eu avec le médecin quelques jours après mon réveil.

 **Flash Back**

Le docteur m'examine, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me déplacer tellement c'est douloureux mais il semble vraiment optimiste. Il change mes pansements et je tourne la tête en voyant les blessures sur mon corps... Oliver me prend la main et la serre doucement alors que je laisse mes larmes couler.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?_

 _\- Rien..._

Le médecin ne semble pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive, il me demande si j'ai mal. Je hoche la tête avant d'essuyer mes larmes.

 _\- Un peu... Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème..._

Le médecin me fait un petit sourire et s'assoit sur le lit, il semble préoccupé, peut-être pense-t-il que je vais faire une dépression ou quelque chose du genre, mais non, je vais bien. Tant que j'aurais Oliver près de moi, j'irais bien.

 _\- Mon amour, parle-moi..._

J'inspire un bon coup tout en le regardant et je pose une main sur mon ventre... J'ai peur, peur de ne pas pouvoir tomber enceinte à cause de ce que m'a fait Laurel... J'ai eu trois coup de couteau dans le ventre... Et si ça avait causé des dégâts à l'intérieur et que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant ? Ça me détruirait, je veux un enfant, je veux porter l'enfant d'Oliver, lui donner cet enfant dont on a déjà parlé, le voir courir dans l'appartement...

 _\- Est-ce que... Malgré tout... Je pourrais avoir des enfants ?_

Oliver se tend, je le sens bien, je ne veux pas affronter son regard, il veut des enfants, il me l'a dit, si je ne peux pas lui en donner... Je devrais trouver la force de le laisser partir...

 _\- Mon amour, je t'interdis de penser à ça..._

Je le regarde, il me sourit.

 _\- Je t'interdis de penser à me quitter si ce n'est pas le cas. Jamais, tu m'entends ?_

Je lui souris et hoche la tête, Oliver me connaît tellement bien. Le médecin se lève et nous sourit.

 _\- De toute façon, je vous assure que tout va bien, certes vos blessures sont sérieuses, mais votre utérus n'a pas été touché, ni vos ovaires, vous pourrez donc avoir des enfants sans soucis. Mais reposez-vous un peu avant._

On rit tout les trois avant que le médecin ne quitte la chambre, Oliver monte sur le lit et me serre dans ses bras.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je voulais tellement donner un enfant à Oliver. Notre enfant que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir. Mais en fin de compte tout va bien. Notre bébé est là, il grandit dans mon ventre. Le médecin pose la sonde sur mon ventre et au bout d'un moment il sourit avant de tourner l'écran vers nous.

 _\- Voici votre bébé. Il mesure quatre millimètre. Donc vous en êtes à environ quatre semaines de grossesse. Tout va bien._

Il nous imprime une photo de notre bébé et nous la donne.

 _\- On voulait savoir... Est-ce que c'est dangereux de voyager ? Avec le bébé ? On avait prévu de partir à Bali._

 _\- Je vous conseillerais d'attendre que le premier trimestre soit passé. Il y a moins de risque lors du second trimestre._

On est rentrés à la maison depuis deux heures, Oliver a rangé nos valise, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant faire. Je voulais vraiment partir, mais Oliver est venu vers moi et m'a serré contre lui.

 _\- On ira en voyage mon amour. Il faut juste attendre que bébé grandisse un petit peu._

 _\- Je sais... Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mon agression, mon coma, le procès de Laurel... Je me disais que ce voyage nous ferait du bien... Nous permettrait de prendre un nouveau départ_.

Il me sourit et s'installe près de moi tout en posant ses mains sur mon ventre et un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Notre avenir est là..._

Il caresse doucement mon ventre, je soupire d'aise, je suis tellement bien ici.

 _\- Notre bébé est notre nouveau départ, c'est notre avenir. Que l'on soit ici ou à Bali..._

Je lui souris et colle ma tête sur sa poitrine, il a raison, je le sais, notre bébé est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je souris en passant ma main doucement sur le ventre plat de mon amour, elle dort paisiblement, j'ai du mal à croire que notre bébé soit là, bien au chaud dans le ventre de la femme que je le plus au monde. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je voudrais, un petit garçon, qui me ressemble mais avec les yeux et le sourire de sa maman... J'aimerais l'accompagner à ses match, peu importe le sport qu'il voudra faire... Lui apprendre à draguer les filles... Même si bon courage à nous si il est comme moi... Mais j'aimerais aussi une petite fille... Le portrait craché de sa maman, aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle, me rendait fou à chaque regards, à chaque sourire... Je souris de nouveau, je pense que j'aimerais avoir une petite fille...

J'entends la sonnette de l'entrée, je me lève malgré un petit mécontentement de mon amour.

 _\- Dors mon amour, je reviens._

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime._

Je pose un baiser sur son front et quitte notre chambre rapidement avant d'aller ouvrir, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je vois Quentin Lance, le père de Laurel sur le pas de notre porte. Merde que fait-il là ? Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir ! Loin de là !

 _\- Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- Je peux entrer ?_

J'hésite un moment avant de lui dire qu'il peut. Lance n'a pas assisté au procès de sa fille, il était furieux contre sa fille de ce que notre avocat à dit. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire ici du coup.

 _\- Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Vous demander pardon, à toi et à ta petite amie._

Je soupire, j'en ai rien à faire de ses excuses vraiment. Je sais que même s'il n'a pas soutenu sa fille lors du procès il m'en veut de l'avoir quitté.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, vous me détestez d'avoir quitté votre fille et pourtant je n'ai absolument aucun regret._

 _\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que elle et toi vous avez ensemble cinq ans, et que tu quitte tout pour une simple histoire..._

 _\- Je vous arrête de suite ! Félicity et moi c'est loin d'être une simple histoire ! Elle est absolument tout pour moi et je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. J'avais cessé d'aimer votre fille depuis longtemps, je restais avec elle par facilité... Par habitude, mais certainement pas par amour._

 _\- Je t'appréciais Oliver, vraiment... J'aurais aimé que tu deviennes mon gendre._

 _\- Et je vous appréciais aussi, mais quand j'ai rompu avec votre fille... Vous m'avez mal jugé, mal traité... Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache. J'ai fait tout pour que ce soit juste..._

 _\- Juste ? Tu as brisé le cœur de ma fille !_

Je vois rouge, ça va trop loin, je vois bien qu'il est furieux, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je suis aussi furieux que lui.

 _\- Je n'ai rien fais de mal ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre... J'ai quitté votre fille avant de commencer quoi ce que soit avec Félicity. Votre fille... A failli me briser, a failli la tuer... M'a fait croire qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Rien de ce qui se passera ne pourra me faire pardonner ce qu'elle a fait ! Jamais._

Je serre le poings, essayant de ne pas m'énerver contre lui, mais c'est dur, je suis totalement furieux et repenser à tout ce que j'ai failli perdre, me rend encore plus furieux.

 _\- Tu aurais pu..._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? J'aurais pu rester à ses côtés alors que je ne l'aimais plus ? J'aurais pu faire semblant de l'aimer ? Non, ce n'est pas moi, je voulais simplement être heureux, avec la femme que j'aime._

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne et je vois Félicity, elle a enfilé la chemise que je portais hier et un short de nuit, elle est superbe, j'adore la voir ainsi, ses cheveux lâchés qui tombent dans son dos, ses yeux encore ensommeillés, elle est magnifique. Quoi que je la trouve un peu pâle ce matin, j'espère que ça va. En voyant Lance, elle pose une main sur son ventre comme pour protéger notre enfant. Je la vois trembler un peu, avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur sa bouche et courir vers la salle de bain au fond. Je vais vers elle sans attendre alors que je la vois vider le contenu de son estomac qui ne devait pas être très rempli.

 _\- Ça va aller..._

Elle se rince la bouche et vient se coller à moi.

 _\- Que fait-il là ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il veut que j'ai des remords... Mais crois-moi je n'en ai aucun... Je vais lui dire de partir. Je reviens vite._

Je retourne voir Lance qui semble choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Félicity qui est en train de se brosser les dents.

 _\- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui elle va bien et oui elle attend notre enfant. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, mon amour a besoin de moi._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà mise enceinte ?_

 _\- Oui, et j'en suis très heureux, notre enfant est totalement désiré. Si vous avez du mal à comprendre que votre fille a pété les plombs alors essayez de vous y faire, parce qu'elle a failli tuer mon amour et notre enfant ne serait pas là... Alors maintenant, s'il vous plaît, laisse-nous._

Il s'en va en claquant la porte, Félicity me rejoint j'espère qu'elle va bien malgré la visite de Lance, elle s'approche en m'enlaçant tendrement, je l'aime tellement, on se sourit et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la ramener à notre chambre.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La discussion avec Lance vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **On a 174 reviews, vous pensez qu'en 2 chapitres ont peut atteindre les 200 ? Je rêve peut-être lol**

 **A vos claviers et demain si vous êtes sages, vous aurez le dernier =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture et merci à tous !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Les semaines sont passées et la grossesse de Félicity s'est très bien passée fort heureusement, au début elle a eu quelques nausées mais celles ci sont passées assez rapidement. Quand elle a atteint le second trimestre et qu'on a pu voir notre bébé à la seconde échographie, qu'on a vu qu'il était plus grand et qu'il bougeait bien, qu'on a entendu son petit cœur battre... On a décidé de ne pas repartir en voyage, on ne pouvait pas, le médecin nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger mais on ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Au bout de quatre mois de grossesse on a commencé à sentir des petits coups, je me souviens, la première fois que c'est arrivé, on était au travail, j'étais en pleine réunion quand j'ai vu Félicity venir s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil à l'extérieur du bureau. Je me suis inquiété, me demandant pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle avait surtout. Mon beau père, Walter, a vu que j'étais anxieux même si Félicity souriait et m'a aidé à vite expédier la réunion. Je suis sorti et j'ai été vers elle pratiquement en courant. Elle se tenait le ventre et souriait. Je me suis approché en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, elle a prit mes mains et les a posé, j'ai souris comme un idiot... D'ailleurs je suis idiot d'avoir eu peur, je sais bien que si il y avait eu un soucis, elle me l'aurait dit au lieu de me faire attendre. J'ai senti notre bébé bouger et il y allait fort, il donnait plein de petits coups.

En ce moment nous sommes dans le bureau du gynéco, on doit passer l'échographie qui nous dira si on va avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon.

 _\- Alors mon amour, prête ?_

 _\- Oui... Et je ne comprends pas ces couples qui veulent avoir la surprise... Je veux savoir..._

Je ri doucement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit mon amour, c'est une petite fille qui grandit juste là. Je le sens._

Elle rit et pose ma main dans mes cheveux tout en les caressant doucement.

 _\- Tu dois être le seul homme que je connaisse qui souhaite avoir une fille..._

 _\- Oh je veux un petit garçon aussi... Mais quand je ferme les yeux et que je nous imagine avec... C'est une petite princesse que je vois._

Elle sourit alors que le médecin la prépare pour l'échographie, il nous sourit en nous entendant discuter.

 _\- Et tu en veux combien de bébés Queen ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop... Deux ou trois ce serait parfait... Mais je serais heureux rien qu'avec celui là._

Le médecin pose la sonde et fait d'abord les mesures, il nous dit que le bébé grandit bien et qu'il bouge très bien aussi. Il nous fait entendre son petit cœur et comme les deux dernières échographies, Félicity pleure, de joie, je le sais, elle est heureuse de voir notre bébé, j'essaye de me retenir mais je suis faible dans ces moments et je laisse quelques larmes couler.

 _\- Vous voulez savoir alors ?_

 _\- Oui... Dites-nous que c'est bien une fille, parce que j'ai beau lui dire d'attendre, si c'est un garçon, notre fils portera du rose..._

Le médecin rit, c'est vrai que j'ai déjà acheté pas mal de choses en rose, mais je n'y peux rien, tout est si mignon dans les magasins.

- _Je vous rassure, le rose lui ira très bien._

Je me redresse et sourit.

 _\- C'est vrai ? C'est une fille ?_

Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je le savais, je savais que ce serait une fille, je le sentais, et je suis heureux. Notre petite fille grandit bien et sera la plus belle j'en suis sure. On sort du cabinet du médecin et je file directement vers le magasin, Félicity rit doucement, elle sait que je suis complètement fou de notre princesse. On rentre dans le magasin et on va droit vers les vêtements pour fille. Félicity regarde les pyjamas, elle en prend cinq qu'elle dépose dans le caddy.

 _\- Celle là mon amour ?_

Elle se tourne vers moi et sourit en voyant la petite robe que je viens de choisir, elle hoche la tête et je la mets dans le caddy. Je vois qu'elle regarde d'autres vêtements et qu'elle hésite à les prendre.

 _\- Tu peux les prendre..._

 _\- Tu es sur ?_

 _\- Mon amour, prends tout ce qui te plaît pour notre princesse. Tu sais qu'on a les moyens._

 _\- Tu as les moyens..._

Je la retourne dans mes bras et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je déteste quand elle parle comme ça, mon argent est autant à elle qu'à moi. Je me détache d'elle assez rapidement, on est quand même dans un magasin, je ne veux pas attirer le regard des curieux.

 _\- Cet argent est à toi depuis la seconde où tu m'as accepté dans ta vie. Et un jour... Bientôt je l'espère... Je compte rendre ça officiel..._

Elle se recule et me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je finisse par lui demander ça.

 _\- Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis... Bon, je pensais te faire ma demande de manière un peu plus romantique. Mais un jour, si tu le veux..._

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle sourit, elle semble heureuse, je sens notre fille qui bouge doucement entre nous.

 _\- C'est un oui ?_

 _\- Bien sur que oui._

On continue nos achats pendant un moment, cette fois Félicity achète tout ce qui lui plaît. On ressort du magasin avec un sacré paquet de vêtements.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis étendue sur notre lit, une main couvrant doucement mon ventre, je suis enceinte de sept mois et je commence à en avoir assez de ce gros ventre qui m'empêche de faire ce que je veux. Oh j'aime ma fille, je l'aime plus que tout, mais je ne peux rien faire dans mon état et ça m'agace. En plus j'ai pris près de dix kilos, ne ressemble à rien dans mes robes trop serrées et Oliver ne me touche plus depuis près de deux semaines... Je me demande s'il m'aime encore... S'il me désire encore... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé sur ma joue et enfouie ma tête dans son oreiller, elle a son odeur, ça sent bon...

J'entends Oliver qui rentre dans notre chambre, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas lui parler, pas pour le moment... Je le sens qui monte dans notre lit et qui vient me serrer contre lui, je m'avance un peu, je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne dans ses bras s'il ne le veut plus...

 _\- Hey mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Rien._..

Il me fait tourner doucement et des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Félicity, c'est quoi ces larmes ?_

 _\- Rien..._

 _\- Oh non, ce n'est pas rien. Dis-moi ce que tu as._

Je ne dis rien, je me sens ridicule de penser ça et en même temps, j'ai peur de penser juste... Oliver essuie doucement mes larmes du bout des doigts.

 _\- Je t'aime mon amour, je t'en pris, je n'aime pas te savoir malheureuse..._

Je me redresse un peu en gardant une main sur mon ventre. Notre fille bouge légèrement et je caresse mon ventre afin de la calmer.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Il fronce les sourcils, Oliver ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui dis.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Tu m'aimes toujours ?_

Il se redresse et me regarde fixement, il semble en colère, je ferme les yeux et les baisse, je m'en veux. J'ai l'impression de penser de manière irrationnelle depuis quelques temps et je n'aime pas ça.

 _\- Je peux savoir comment tu peux oser penser ça ?_

Je détourne le regard, je me sens tellement idiote, Moira m'avait dit qu'une fois enceinte j'aurais des idées bizarre, que je penserais qu'Oliver me regarderait différemment mais là je me retrouve dans cette situation et je n'aime pas le regard qu'il m'a lancé... Comme si j'avais fauté...

 _\- Félicity, regarde-moi..._

Je finis par regarder mon amour, il me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue.

 _\- Je t'aime... Plus que tout, toi et notre fille, vous êtes toute ma vie. Ne pense jamais... Que je ne t'aime pas. Jamais, tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Depuis deux semaines... Tu ne m'as pas touché... Avant on ne passait pas une seule journée sans faire l'amour, et là deux semaines... Mais je ne t'en veux pas... Regarde-moi, j'ai pris dix kilos, j'ai un ventre énorme et..._

Je ne peux pas continuer, Oliver me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'embrasse de tout son être en faisant attention de ne pas écraser mon ventre. Sa main passe sous mon haut tout en caressant mon ventre bien arrondis. Il finit par me relâcher tout en posant un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Tu es magnifique, avec ton joli ventre rond, avec tes petits kilos en plus... Tu es superbe._

 _\- Alors pourquoi.._.

 _\- Parce que Lyla m'a dit... Que tu risquais d'être fatiguée à ce stade de la grossesse, et je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues. Je veux que tu sois en forme pour quand notre petit ange pointera le bout de son nez..._

 _\- Je pensais..._

Il me fait taire en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- Et bien tu as tort... Et mon amour, j'aimerais que tu viennes me parler au lieu de t'enfermer dans ta tristesse... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si malheureuse depuis deux semaines._

Je hoche la tête doucement avant de me rapprocher enfin de lui, Oliver me serre dans ses bras et pose un baiser sur mon front.

Le lendemain je suis au manoir, j'y passe mes journées depuis que je suis en congé maternité, Oliver n'était pas rassuré à l'idée que je reste seule alors Moira m'a proposé de passer mes journées avec elle et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ça. Je suis assise sur le canapé en train d'essayer de calmer ma fille qui a décidé de faire la java. Moira s'approche et s'installe près de moi.

 _\- Elle bouge ?_

 _\- Non... Elle danse... Je me demande où elle trouve la place de gigoter comme ça._

Moira rit doucement, elle est tellement heureuse d'être grand mère et ça me rassure, quand elle a pensé que Laurel serait la mère de son premier petit enfant elle était furieuse, n'était pas heureuse, mais quand on lui a annoncé la future naissance de notre fille, elle a été très heureuse.

 _\- Je peux ?_

Elle tend la main vers moi et hésite à la poser sur mon ventre, je souris et hoche la tête, elle la pose délicatement et mon bébé s'agite encore plus.

 _\- Ah oui en effet, elle remue bien._

 _\- Oui... Il n'y a que Oliver qui arrive à la calmer. Quand il lui parle elle se calme tout de suite_.

On sourit et on reste ainsi un moment, ma petite fille finit par se calmer et par me laisser me reposer, Oliver a raison, je suis très fatiguée depuis quelques temps, c'est normal selon Lyla ou Moira, mais ça me manque quand même de ne plus faire l'amour avec lui, mais je me dis qu'on a toute la vie pour rattraper le temps perdu.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quatre mois déjà... Quatre mois que notre petite Emery est parmi nous et qu'elle illumine notre vie, quatre mois que nous sommes plus heureux que jamais. Je regarde Félicity qui est allongée dans le canapé en tenant notre petite princesse contre elle. Je m'approche et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle me sourit. Et se décale un peu afin que je m'installe près d'elles.

Quand notre fille est née, quand la sage femme l'a posé sur mon amour, on a pleuré tout les deux, des larmes de joies bien sur, mais on a pleuré, je ne pensais pas que je serais si heureux de devenir père, mais je le suis. On avait pas d'idée pour son prénom, on voulait la voir avant, et puis quand Félicity l'a vue, elle m'a simplement dit _« Emery... »_ , j'ai souris et j'ai trouvé ça parfait, Emery Queen.

Je la regarde avec fierté, adoration et surtout amour. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de tomber deux fois sous le charme d'une personne et pourtant aujourd'hui avec l'arrivée de notre petite princesse je sais que c'est vrai. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit _« tu verras quand tu auras des enfants, c'est comme ci tu tombais de nouveau amoureux »_ , je lui ai ri au nez et maintenant je sais qu'elle avait entièrement raison. J'aime ma fille, autant que j'aime mon amour, ce n'est pas le même amour, mais c'est tout aussi fort. Je m'allonge sur le canapé près de mes deux amours et pose une main sur mon bébé qui dort paisiblement contre sa mère. Félicity se tourne vers moi et me murmure qu'elle m'aime, je lui répond que je l'aime aussi et ensemble on admire notre petite fille dont la présence illuminera chaque jour notre vie.

 **Et voilà qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette petite fic ? Nous avons adoré l'écrire ! Lâchez-vous pour les reviews, on est presque à 200, ça nous ferait tellement plaisir de les atteindre !**


End file.
